Candied Roses
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Rein had been abandoned at Belle Orphanage when she was a baby. She spent her whole life there until she turned twelve and was adopted, but not the way she hoped to be adopted. She was adopted to be the playmate of two terrible siblings of the Francoise Family…She puts up with their torment and hopes to someday be reunited with her Prince from Belle Hill... AU (Weekly Updates)
1. The Pretty Starry-Eyed Girl

A/N: I found it! I found another flash drive! Unfortunately, this one didn't have any of my WIP stories RIP. What it DID have was the Candied Roses chapters I thought were gone forever. Since the voting ended unfairly because it was a tie again and the only two stories that had saved outlines where the horror stories I decided I'd place this one, Candied Roses, as an apology because that was a terrible way to end the voting and all because I didn't get around to saving my data quick enough.

Candied Roses will have weekly updates every Monday! Unless of course something happens like I can't get to a computer or my internet connection breaks because my internet and internet speed are still crap because it actually WASN'T THE COMPUTER'S FAULT (I hope my parents realize that half my shit getting deleted was not worth having those people come in the fix the problem it never had) or you know, if aliens invade America and take me as one of their hostages.

Also: To those who read this when I originally posted it on FHNH you will notice this is considerably shorter. That's because the one I posted on FHNH were chapters one through four.

As their will be every Monday updates and this chapter is posted on Sunday, I will upload the next chapter tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

**Chapter One**

**~The Pretty Starry-Eyed Girl~**

*.*.*.*

It was a snowy day in Vistu, Celebvia and the residence of the Belle Orphanage were enjoying their dinner. Well, almost everyone. A rowdy two year old refused to eat and attempted to get out of his chair. He had dark skin chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. Ms. Juliet, a lady with short black hair and forest green eyes, attempted to pacify the boy with no success.

"Bwabwy! Bwabwy!" The two year old cried as he flung his spoon to the window.

"Taori! You mustn't do that!" Ms. Juliet scolded him, but he continued to cry out. Another lady named Ms. Georgia, with ginger hair and blue eyes, went to the window and finally heard it, the shrill cries of a baby.

"Oh! That must be what Taori was trying to tell us! Come, Ms. Juliet!" Ms. Georgia headed out the door and saw a baby girl with red hair and cerise colored eyes in a basket on the steps of the orphanage. Beside her was a music box and a note inside it.

The note read:

_Belle Orphanage,_

_I am unable to take care of this child due to various circumstances, but I know she will be in good hands here. I have given her the name Fine Nancy._

"Fine Nancy, what a darling name!" Ms. Juliet smiled as she picked up the baby. Fine smiled up at her. Ms. Georgia then heard the cries of another baby. She went over to where the cry was coming from, under a tree near the orphanage.

A baby girl with deep sky blue hair was crying. She picked her up and he baby stopped crying upon feeling the warmth of another person. She smiled revealing her turquoise eyes. Inside the basket she was in the only thing Ms. Georgia could find was a midnight blue compact with the name _'Rein Priscilla'_ engraved in it. She tried opening it, but strangely it was sealed shut.

"Rein Pricilla, is that your name?" Ms. Georgia asked. Rein responded by giggling. Ms. Georgia brought Rein inside the orphanage along with Ms. Juliet and Fine.

*.*.*.*

Years had passed and the girls had grown up to be happy and healthy seven year olds. Rein had grown up being a little sensitive and girly. She also grew up into being a lover of the arts; enjoying watching actors and singers on the television and loved to see the artworks of artists in books. Fine, on the other hand, grew up playing sports and rough-housing with the boys turning her into quite the tomboy. It was these differences, it seemed, that made Rein and Fine close friends. One day, while playing in the snow, Tio, a cream haired and amber eyed boy, came up to them and threw snowballs at the girls.

"Snowball fight!" He called. Some of the other children and Fine started playing with him, but Rein went to the shelter of the old oak tree that stood watching over the orphanage. She decided to collect the snow and build a snowman.

"There, now the tree will have a friend." Rein smiled. She was then pelted by a snowball and it felt harder that the first one.

"Ow!" She whimpered rubbing the back of her head.

"What's the matter Prissy? Too good to come and have a snowball fight with us?" Tio sneered.

"Wha!? I am not prissy!" Rein defended.

"Well, your middle name's Priscilla so you're Prissy!" Tio laughed.

"I am not!" Rein stomped her feet on the ground.

"If you're not prissy then come and play!"

"I don't wanna…"

"Then I'll keep calling you Prissy! Prissy! Prissy! Prissy!" Tio snickered.

"I am not! Rein cried. Just when she was about to burst into tears Tio was hit with a flurry of snowballs.

"Leave Rein alone!" Fine glared at Tio. Tio tried to run away, but Fine got out her lasso, "I won't let you get away that easily!"

She caught Tio and called out to Taori to help her drag him back.

"Now apologize to Rein." She demanded.

"Sorry…" Tio mumbled. Fine had quite the proud look on her face.

"Thanks Fine, Taori." Rein smiled.

"Aww it was nothin'! Anything for my best friend!" Fine hugged Rein.

"Hmm, he called you Prissy as a nickname because of your middle name. How about we call you Cilla instead?" Taori suggested. Rein smiled and nodded.

A few weeks after that incident the girls' birthday arrived. Everyone gathered around the dining hall table around the chocolate cake with strawberry icing. Candied roses were scattered all over the cake. The children began singing to Fine and Rein.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday Fine and Rein! Happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks everyone!" The girls grinned.

"Now blow out the candles." Ms. Juliet instructed. The girls did as told and everyone clapped.

"Can we cut the cake now?" Fine asked. Ms. Georgia nodded and cut the cake into almost equal pieces. The two biggest pieces were left for Fine and Rein along with an extra helping of candied roses that Ms. Georgia discovered, after giving them some two years back, were a favorite sweet of theirs.

Fine devoured her cake in an instant while Rein ate at a slower pace. Fine then put a few candied roses in her mouth.

"These really are the best!" She mused. Rein put one in her mouth, savored the taste, and then nodded.

"They taste even better when I eat them with my best friend!" Rein smiled and licked the icing off her fingers.

"You mustn't do that after you're adopted Rein!" Ms. Juliet scolded.

"Hehe, then Fine and I will have to stay here until we're old ladies! Right?" Rein looked over at Fine who nodded in agreement.

"You can't be too sure of that, right Taori?" Ms. Georgia smiled over at the boy who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh? Is Taori being adopted?" Rein asked.

"Yes he is; he will be leaving here in a week with Mr. Russ, a businessman." Ms. Georgia informed. The girls looked at Taori who was being swarmed by others in congratulations. Rein saw Fine ball her hands into fists and then looked up at her face seeing a glint of sadness in her eyes.

A week had passed and it was time to say goodbye to Taori. Everyone gathered at the entrance and wished him farewell. He thanked Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet for taking care of him for the past few years and then he went to Fine and Rein.

"Take care, Taori!" Fine smiled.

"Remember us and be happy okay?" Rein smiled kindly.

"I will! Goodbye Cilla, Fine, and everyone!" Taori waved. He then entered the carriage and left.

"You know, it was Taori who found you two. Even though he was a baby himself he made us go look for you." Ms. Georgia explained. The girls looked at her before looking back at the carriage that was now gone.

"The shortcut!" Rein grabbed Fine's hand and began running to the shortcut which lead to a cliff. When they got there they could see the carriage Taori left in approaching.

"Thanks for finding us Taori! Goodbye!" The girls called and waved. Taori stuck his head out of the window and waved back. After he was gone Fine burst into tears and clung onto Rein, but as Rein would discover it was not because Taori had left.

"We might never get adopted! We might never get a family!" Fine wailed. Rein hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, we're like sisters remember? You're all the family I'll ever need Fine." Rein comforted.

"You're all the family I need!" Fine hugged her. However, in the back of Fine's mind she knew that was not true and Rein knew it. Rein also knew that the time that they would get adopted might come closer than she hoped.


	2. A Bitter Tasting Farewell

A/N: Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoy!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Two**

**~A Bitter Tasting Farewell~**

*.*.*.*

A few months after Taori was adopted the girls watched a few others get adopted as well and it only made Fine become more and more depressed since she has yet to get adopted herself. When Fine saw families pass by the orphanage she stared at them with longing eyes. One day while Fine and Rein were doing their chores Fine noticed more families that she had not even known where around.

'_Those birds have a family.'_ She looked up at the birds in their nest.

'_And those ducks.'_ She looked at three little ducks following around their mother.

'_The chickens too.'_ Fine looked over at the chickens that Rein was currently feeding. Rein looked over and saw the sadness in Fine's eyes.

"You know Fine, I have just the thing to help cure your sadness." Rein winked.

"What is it?" Fine asked.

"Wait until morning!" Rein grinned and went back to go collect the eggs. Fine then went back and continued cutting up the vegetables for today's dinner, wondering what Rein had planned.

Early the next morning Rein got up and got changed, she put on a white button up shirt, a blue skirt, and tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a blue and white ribbon then headed towards the kitchen. She got out bread, cheese, ham, lettuce, and tomatoes and made two sandwiches. She got out two ten ounce bottles of orange juice and put them in her small backpack along with the sandwiches. She also quickly picked up Fine's lasso and then went back to the room where Fine was.

"Wake up." Rein shook Fine's shoulders. Fine blinked her eyes open.

"Rein…?" Fine looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning, "Why are you up so early?"

"Shh! It's okay, just change into this." Rein threw Fine a white button up shirt and a red skirt. After she was dressed Rein put Fine's hair into two high twin tails.

"Okay, let's go!" Rein grabbed her hand and the two sneaked out the front door, but not before Rein left a note in front of Ms. Juliet's room. At seven in the morning Ms. Juliet saw the note and took it to Ms. Georgia.

The note read:

_Dear Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet,_

_Fine seemed sad ever since Taori left and it's only been getting worse. I thought a picnic might cheer up her sad heart so I took the time to prepare some sandwiches and took two bottles of orange juice (sorry!). I don't know exactly where we're going, but I promise we'll come back before dark! Don't worry we're dressed very nicely and we'll be on our best behavior. See you later!_

_-Rein_

Ms. Georgia giggled.

"Ms. Georgia! This is no laughing matter!" Ms. Juliet informed.

"It's quite alright, if we had the money we could take all the children out for trips, give them better food, and get them better clothing, but we don't. The only entertainment they have are hand-me-down toys and a small black and white television from the kind people in Lissima Town. I think it'll do them both some good to go out on an adventure together." Ms. Georgia smiled. Ms. Juliet still looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

Rein and Fine were now eating their sandwiches and drinking their juice near a field of flowers. After Rein finished she dived into the field and disappeared amongst the flowers.

"Rein!?" Fine looked around, but didn't see her, "Cilla!?"

"Raah!" Rein came up behind Fine startling her.

"Don't do that! You know I scare easily!" Fine yelled.

"Sorry, it was just the perfect opportunity!" Rein giggled. Fine was about to say something, but stopped when she heard rustling. Rein and Fine looked to see a deer watching them. It then quickly disappeared back into the woods behind it.

"Let's follow it!" Rein grabbed Fine's hand and led her to into the forest. They began following it through the forest. It stopped near a river along with two other deer. All three of them hopped over some boulders in the river then left to the other side of the woods.

'_Another family…'_ Fine thought sadly. Rein lifted her skirt and walked into the river.

"Come in! The water feels good!" Rein told Fine.

"But the current's too strong!" Fine said.

"Then…" Rein got out Fine's lasso from her backpack and made her way to a tree at the edge of the river. She tied it to the tree then threw the lasso to another tree branch on the other side of the river.

"I didn't know you knew how to lasso!" Fine was astonished.

"No, that was luck." Rein giggled, "But now we can pass to the other side!"

Both girls held onto the rope and began going through the current, however the tree branch snapped and the girls were sent down the river. Rein grabbed the rope with one hand and Fine's hand with the other.

"Don't let go!" Rein cried. They began to hear the barking of dogs as their vision became blurry.

"Mr. Devonshire! There are two girls!" A man's voice yelled. Rein struggled to see who was coming. She saw a man with slicked back blonde hair and green eyes and another man wearing a cowboy hat that concealed most of his red hair, but she could see his yellow eyes.

"It'll be alright!" The red haired man called as he and the other man grabbed Rein and Fine and pulled them out of the river. After being pulled out of the river the girls were taken to the red haired man's, who they found out was Mr. Devonshire, house in the woods. The maid, Lucille, there dressed the girls up in beautiful dresses. A pink long sleeved dress for Fine and a teal long sleeved dress for Rein. They came out into the backyard were Mr. Devonshire and blonde haired man, his butler Steven, were waiting for them with a barbecue.

"Wow! Look at all the delicious food! We never have this much back at Belle!" Fine grinned. She went up and grabbed one chicken skewer and one seafood skewer.

"Watch your manners!" Rein scolded.

"It's alright, Rein. Fine and yourself can eat as much as you would like!" Mr. Devonshire laughed. Rein shyly grabbed a chicken skewer and timidly bit into it where as Fine devoured her skewers in a short time and then got more and quickly ate those too. Steven handed the girls some orange juice which Fine happily accepted and once again, Rein timidly accepted. Mr. Devonshire then asked them what Belle was. Fine suddenly became silent, but Rein spoke up.

"It's an orphanage." Rein told him.

"Ah, how sad." Mr. Devonshire frowned.

"Not really…Everyone treats us kindly ever since they found the two of us abandoned as babies on the same day." Rein explained.

"Are you two twins?" He asked.

"No, just abandoned on the same day by chance." Rein took a small bite out of her skewer. Fine had a visible frown on her face that Mr. Devonshire quickly took note of. In attempt to change the subject he asked the girls if they wanted to ride one of their horses. After the girls had their fill they were taken to the stables. Rein was picked up and put on top of one of the horses. Fine, on the other hand, was a bit frightened of going on it, but reluctantly let herself be picked up and placed behind Rein. She then held onto Rein tightly and they both rode off into the woods. After riding for a bit Rein suggested taking a break. They got off the horse and Fine suddenly started a conversation.

"Hey Cilla, it feels like today is a dream, doesn't it?" Fine asked.

"I guess so. We normally don't wear clothes as nice as these and we don't get as much food either." Rein shrugged.

"Let's ask him."

"Ask him what?"

"Let's ask Mr. Devonshire to adopt us Rein!"

"How could you even say something like that Fine!?"

"But you know we can't live at Belle forever!"

"I know that, but I won't ask!"

"But if he adopts us we can be real sisters with a real family! We could be together forever!"

_Slap!_

Rein slapped Fine.

"When did you become so selfish Fine!? Do you plan on abandoning everyone back at the orphanage? Ms. Georgia always said that abandoning others was wrong! They look up to you because you protect everyone from being bullied! When your time to be adopted comes it'll come! You can wait like everyone else!"

"But I want to stay with you forever!"

"And you'd let yourself be in the hands of some stranger!?"

"Mr. Devonshire is a good person!"

"Fine then! Go ask him to adopt you!"

"Maybe I will!"

"That does it; I don't even know you anymore!" Rein ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Fine chased after her.

"Back to the orphanage because I won't abandon everyone or ruin someone else's chance for adoption! You can stay here and become their daughter for all I care!"

"Wait!" Fine tripped on a root just as she was about to catch up. Rein ran off ahead leaving Fine behind.

'_I just wanted us to have a family. I want a mama and papa! A kind mama and papa like everyone else!'_ Fine started crying.

Rein made it back at the orphanage and saw that everyone was frantically searching for someone.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Tom! We can't find him anywhere! He must've gone out looking for Fine and you. Where is Fine anyway?" Ms. Juliet said.

"She's alright and I think I might know where Tom went." She left Ms. Juliet and went to the oak tree at the top of Belle Hill and found Tom near the top of the tree sleeping.

'_I can do this; Taori showed me how to climb trees before he left!'_ Rein began climbing the tree just as everyone arrived. She got to Tom and gently woke him up. She got Tom to hold onto her tightly as she climbed down; however she momentarily stopped when she saw the Devonshire's carriage.

"Maybe it's Fine!" Rein smiled. She quickly climbed down and went towards the carriage which stopped. She saw Steven and asked him if Fine was inside.

"She will be staying the night at the Devonshire vacation home. I just came to drop off your things and see if you came back safely." He explained.

"I see…" She looked down sadly, _'Now I won't be able to apologize to Fine…I did say some awful things…'_

"Does Mr. Devonshire like her?" She asked.

"Yes, she reminds him of his late daughter."

"I see…that's good."

*.*.*.*

Back at the Devonshire vacation home; Fine was having dinner with Mr. Devonshire.

"Eat as much as you'd like Fine. I made plenty and I have something special for dessert; chocolate cake and candied roses." Lucille smiled. Fine happily ate and saw the cake be set down along with a bowl of candied roses.

"Ah! Rein and I love these! Do you want some Rein-"Fine grabbed some candied roses and looked to her left, but saw that Rein was not there. She frowned and looked at the candied roses in her palm sadly.

"Yes, it's a shame she couldn't join us." Mr. Devonshire sighed, "Lucille, check if the hot chocolate is ready."

"Right away." Lucille went back to the kitchen and Fine placed the rose petals into her mouth. They tasted bitterer than she thought they would.

Later that evening Fine looked out the window of the room she was borrowing.

'_Cilla, I'm sorry for being selfish…I wish I was back with you again.'_

*.*.*.*

Rein was helping clean the plates after dinner with Ms. Juliet and Ms. Georgia. The two ladies were having a conversation.

"Ms. Georgia, I'm certain that the Devonshire family will adopt Fine!" Ms. Juliet happily stated.

"That's right, I'm sure Fine can't wait!" Ms. Georgia smiled.

"The Devonshire family is of nobility and they are good people, I'm sure Fine will be in good hands." Ms. Juliet added. The anger Rein had earlier suddenly came back and she stopped drying the plate in her hands.

"Ms. Georgia, Ms. Juliet." Rein suddenly said.

"Rein?" Ms. Georgia asked.

"I hate all of you and I wish I never see Fine's face again!" Rein threw the cloth in her hands to the floor and left the kitchen slamming the door after her. They were both suddenly overcome with guilt.

"It must be hard for her…we shouldn't have said those things carelessly." Ms. Georgia frowned.

In her bed Rein tossed and turned, but could not get to sleep. She then started apologizing to Fine in her head.

'_I didn't mean to say that I never wanted to see you again. I didn't mean to be so cruel earlier…I'm sorry Fine; I hope you can forgive me. I wish you were here so I could apologize.'_ She silently cried. The door began to open and Rein pulled the sheets over her head and pretended to sleep. Ms. Juliet looked over and saw Rein's bed then left.

"She's in there, but she's only pretending to sleep." Ms. Juliet went into Ms. Georgia's office.

"It's only natural. It's the first time Fine and Rein were apart." Ms. Georgia sighed, "She must be suffering, but I'm sure Fine is too."

*.*.*.*

The next afternoon Fine returned. Rein ran up to her.

"I'm sorry for everything I said Fine! I didn't have to be so cruel!" Rein cried.

"I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have been so selfish!" Fine apologized too, "Oh, look! I got permission to bring some back. Candied roses. I know how much you like them." Fine took out a napkin and opened it revealing candied roses.

"Are you sure I can have them?" Rein asked.

"Of course! I brought them for you!" Fine handed her the napkin. The girls then both went towards the other children at the orphanage. Mr. Devonshire then started unloading things from his carriage along with Steven. The girls and some of the other children realized this and went up to them.

"What are you doing?" Fine and Rein asked.

"We'll be making a barbecue for all of you." Mr. Devonshire smiled. The girls and the children smiled and helped them set everything up. After everyone was preoccupied with Steven and the barbecue Mr. Devonshire sneaked off into the office of Ms. Georgia.

"Why do you think Mr. Devonshire is doing this?" Rein asked Fine.

"What do you mean? He's doing this so everyone can have a taste of the barbecue." Fine answered.

'_Maybe…maybe he came to take Fine away…'_ Rein thought as she watched Fine happily devour the chicken skewers.

*.*.*.*

"You want to adopt Fine?" Ms. Georgia asked.

"Yes, I can tell that she is quite the tomboy, but I also think that a gentle soul lies beneath that. She reminds me of my late daughter you see. She was a tomboy, but also very gentle and sensitive." He told them. Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet were happy, but at the same time they feared Rein's reaction.

"Alright, we will call up Fine tonight and ask her if she would like to go with you." Ms. Georgia smiled. Mr. Devonshire nodded and left.

As promised Fine was called into Ms. Georgia's office during the night when Rein fell asleep. Fine, who had dreamed of having a proper family, said yes, but wondered how to explain everything to Rein. When Fine went back to her and Rein's room she saw that Rein was awake and she had a sad smile on her face.

"You've been adopted…right?" Rein asked.

"Rein…"

"I heard, I woke up when you shut the door and I waited a few minutes before I followed behind."

"I…I'm sorry Rein!" Fine sobbed. Rein gave her a kind smile and hugged her.

"It's okay, I said that a time would come when it's your turn to be adopted and now it's time. I'm sure you'll live happily ever after with your new parents. They're rich and Mr. Devonshire seems nice. You can live just like a fairytale princess!"

"But what about you!?"

"Aww, I'll be okay! Besides, someone has to stay behind and protect everyone here from bullies. I'll learn how to be strong just like you and I'll protect everyone when you're gone! So…you have to promise me that you'll be happy with your new mommy and daddy."

"Rein…I promise!"

*.*.*.*

The next day Mr. Devonshire arrived with Mrs. Devonshire, a carnation pink haired woman with cerise eyes. She came in and brought Fine a dress that she was to change into before they left. Fine came out of the orphanage along with her new mother. Fine's hair was styled into curly twin tails and she wore a light pink dress with ruffles. She wore a necklace with a ruby around her neck. Mrs. Devonshire carried Fine's suitcase and Fine carried her music box. Fine's mother walked towards a vehicle everyone at the orphanage never got to see often, an automobile. Fine stayed behind and said her goodbyes and an especially long one to Rein.

"You look beautiful Fine! Just like a princess!" Rein smiled.

"I'll never ever forget you Cilla!" Fine sobbed.

"Don't cry now Fine! You have a mommy and daddy now, you should be happy!" Fine nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I'll write to you Cilla."

"I'll write to you too, bye bye, Anne."

"Anne?"

"Hehe yup. It's a nickname from your middle name Nancy, Anne. You and Taori gave me the nickname Cilla from Priscilla so I wanted to give you a nickname before you left too."

"I love it, thank you, bye Cilla! I'll write soon!"

"Yeah, and make sure that if there's a pool at your new house to invite me over!" Rein waved as Fine entered the car and left with her new family. Rein ran to the old oak tree and climbed up it as fast as she could and watched the Devonshire's car disappear along with Fine.

"Bye bye…" Rein quietly said. She then sat on one of the tree branches and took out the napkin that still had a few candied roses in it. She ate some and decided that they tasted bitter without Fine around to enjoy them with her.


	3. You Look Much Prettier When You Smile

A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter three!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Three**

**~ You Look Much Prettier When You Smile~**

*.*.*.*

A week later a letter for Rein came in from Kaster, Celebvia. It was from Fine Nancy Devonshire and the letter was a lavender pink envelope with a lot of heart and star stickers on it. Rein hurried back to her room and opened the letter Inside the letter was written on _'Molly the Witch'_ stationary, a popular television series Fine and Rein watched on the small television in the orphanage.

It read:

_Cilla,_

_I've finally gotten some time to write you a letter. My new mama and papa are very nice to me, but I still miss you lots. How are you doing? How's everyone? Are you protecting them from bullies? I hope you are! My new house is big and there's a swimming pool and lots of servants in it. I'm very happy now and living here is like a dream. When it's summer I'll invite you over._

_ Love, _

_ Fine Nancy Devonshire_

Rein quickly wrote her a reply.

_Anne,_

_It's great to hear from you again! Me and the others are doing good except we all miss you lots (especially me). No one's been bullied so far, but you can be sure that I'll do something about it in your place! I can't wait till summer so I can see you! It's like I said, you'll be living like a princess from now on, a fairytale princess! Stay happy Anne!_

_ Love,_

_ Rein Priscilla_

After writing her reply she put it in an envelope and gave it to Mr. Hubert the mailman, a brown haired and green eyed man, to mail it for her. Afterwards she went and told everyone about Fine's pool.

"And she said she'd invite me over in the summer! I'll get to see her again!" Rein smiled and the other children smiled and laughed along with her. Ms. Juliet watched in the distance.

'_It's a nice thought, but…she won't be able to go all the way to Kaster…'_ She thought.

For the next two months Rein had been preoccupied with writing letters to Fine and making sure everyone from the orphanage was safe from the bullies in town and the few bullies at the orphanage in Fine's stead.

"Mr. Postman! Is there a letter for me?" Rein asked Mr. Hubert when he came by.

"Hmm…" He looked through the letter of the orphanage, "I believe there is. Here you are."

He handed her a mint cream colored letter with stickers from _'Universe Boy'_ on it. Rein smiled. This was the eleventh letter she got from Fine! She ran back into the orphanage and read the letter which was written on _'Cutie Milly'_ stationary.

The _letter read:_

_ Cilla,_

_It still feels like I'm dreaming. My mother and father buy me everything I want (I bet you already knew from all of the different stickers, letters, and stationary I send you). I'm very happy and I feel like a princess just like you said I would! A real fairytale princess! I know, the next letter I write I'll use princess stationary. It's only a few months away until summer; I can't wait to see you! I hope you're all still doing well without me and don't let others bully you either!_

_ Love,_

_ Fine Nancy Devonshire_

Rein smiled she began writing back her reply when she remembered the old camera Ms. Georgia got from someone on town. She went to her office and asked if she could use it.

"We can send some pictures to Fine!" Rein grinned. Ms. Georgia nodded and told her to be careful with it. Rein first snapped a picture of Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet, then she snapped a few pictures of everyone else at the orphanage, and finally she had Ms. Georgia take a picture of her with Tio, Quarry, Jonathan, and Maria, four children who used to pick on her, but now they have become friends. She wanted to show Fine that they got along now so she would not have to worry. Finally, she sat down and wrote her reply:

_Anne,_

_I'm so glad you're happy! And you don't have to worry about me being bullied anymore! I got Tio and his friends to stop bullying me and the others and now we're friends! Since you're a princess now I bet you'll find your prince charming soon and have a happily ever after. I can't wait to see your new house and how pretty you must look in your new dresses. I'll see you in summer!_

_ Love,_

_ Rein Priscilla_

She put the letter and the pictures inside the envelope and gave it to Mr. Hubert to mail out.

After sending this letter however, Fine's letters became less and less frequent. At first, instead of a weekly letter it became a biweekly letter then a monthly letter, and finally a bimonthly letter. However, Rein still diligently checked the mailbox, asked Mr. Hubert, or went into Ms. Georgia's office to ask her if a letter from Fine had finally arrived.

"Ms. Georgia, did Fine send a letter?" Rein poked her head into Ms. Georgia's office.

"I'm afraid not." She responded.

"Oh…Okay." Rein frowned and closed the office door. Rein walked back to her room and smiled.

"I know, I'll write to Fine first this time!" She got out some paper and an envelope and began writing.

*.*.*.*

In Kaster, Celebvia at the Devonshire Manor, Fine was organizing the pictures she got from Rein once again. She could never decide where to put which picture. She kept the one of Rein, Tio, and the others in her music box and had the others placed in picture frames. She then placed the picture frames in various orders on her desk. As she was doing this a maid, with brown hair and eyes, came in.

"Miss Fine, a letter for you has come." The maid handed her Rein's letter.

"It's from Rein! Thank you, ah, you like chocolate right, Rebecca?" Fine got out a chocolate bar from her wooden keepsake box and tried handing it to Rebecca, "Here, take it."

"But Miss Fine…" Rebecca began then Fine's mother came in and Rebecca quickly excused herself.

"Fine, Rebecca is not your friend nor are the other servants in this household." Mrs. Devonshire said.

"I understand…" Fine looked down. Mrs. Devonshire looked at the letter on her desk.

"It's from Rein?"

"Yes, mother."

"I have been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Who knows how many people have seen this letter before it got here. No one has noticed yet, but it would be better for both you and the Devonshire name if no one knew that you were an orphan. What would the other nobles say if they found out you were raised in such a filthy place? Fortunately, you look like our late daughter, my eyes and your father's hair so no one will notice and our daughter never had a social debut before she died and only a select few knew she died or what her real name was. Now, be a good girl and do not let anyone know you were an orphan and after you reply to this letter you can no longer write to Belle Orphanage or Rein, understand?"

"I understand…" Tears welled in Fine's eyes, but she nodded. Mrs. Devonshire got out a handkerchief and began to wipe away her tears.

"I'll have someone bring up the dresses and other goods we bought for you in town today. Also, here, some candied roses, I know you love them." Mrs. Devonshire got out a glass container filled with candied roses and placed it on Fine's desk. She also grabbed all the pictures in the picture frames and took them with her.

"You will no longer need these anymore." Mrs. Devonshire then left the room.

She opened the container and put one in her mouth. They had the bitterest taste Fine had ever known…

*.*.*.*

The week after Rein had delivered her letter Fine's reply had come. It was in a plain white envelope and written on plain white paper. She went to the hilltop under the old oak tree and began reading; she knew something bad was in the letter when she saw that it did not have her nickname.

_Rein Priscilla,_

_I'm sorry Rein, but I can no longer write letters to you anymore. I now have many new rich friends from other noble families and they can never find out about me being an orphan. In order to become a true member of the Devonshire family and a true lady of nobility, I must forget about everyone and everything having to do with the Belle Orphanage. Do not write me anymore letters._

_ Goodbye Forever,_

_ Fine Nancy Devonshire_

"What…what?" Rein could not comprehend what was going on. Had Fine not promised her that she would never forget about her before she left? Rein was confused. She got up and ran to the lake on the other side of Belle Hill near the orphanage.

'_This is too horrible. How could she forget about us and this place? Will you forget all the times you saved me? All the laughs we shared? The nickname I gave you? Was that promise about not forgetting me all a lie? Does it matter to you that every time I closed my eyes I saw your face and heard your voice? Does it not matter now that you've become rich and have better, richer friends? I can't believe you Fine! You must be happy with those kind and gentle parents of yours, is that why you no longer need a best friend who was like your sister? I too wanted a family, you know, and now I lost the only person who I could consider family. I want a mommy and daddy too, Fine!'_

Rein tripped as she ran and started sobbing. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She got up and turned around wiping the tears from her face. She saw someone coming towards her, but his face was hidden with a hat and his body with a long coat.

"Why are you crying, little princess?" He went up and asked. She got to look at his face a little, but only enough to tell that he had porcelain skin.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I don't know what do I look like?"

"Porcelain-long coat boy!"

"Pfft! You certainly say some amusing things."

"And what's that in your hand? It looks like a shiny rock with holes!"

"Hahaha! It's an ocarina; an instrument. Do you want to hear what it sounds like?" He began playing a song and a beautiful sound came from it. Rein began smiling and swaying to the sound. The strange boy looked at her and smiled.

"You look much prettier when you smile, little princess." He smiled. Just then a gust of wind came by and the letter in Rein's hands flew away.

"Come back!" Rein chased after the letter. She finally got it and turned around.

"My name is Rein, what's yours-"Rein saw that the boy had already left, "He's gone…"

She looked around, but did not see him. She went up on the hill and found a brooch.

"This must be his!" She grabbed the brooch. It was a golden brooch in the shape of a rose. Inside the rose bud was an opal gemstone.

'_He called me a little princess…then that makes him my prince! I wonder if he'll come back if I hold onto this.' _Rein smiled as she recalled what he called her and how he told her she was prettier when she smiled. She placed the brooch in her pocket and then looked at Fine's letter.

'_Even if you forget about me, I'll definitely never forget about you because to me, you're irreplaceable, Fine.'_


	4. Finally Adopted! But Not As A Daughter?

A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter four!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Four**

**~Finally Adopted! But Not As A Daughter? ~**

*.*.*.*

A few years had passed since Fine's letter and her meeting with her prince. Rein was now twelve and she still lived at the orphanage. She had began to learn how to lasso and protect the others in Fine's honor and had also since watched more friends leave and today, it was finally Tio's turn. He would be adopted by Mr. Jones, a farmer. Everyone was at the front of the orphanage giving a final farewell to Tio.

"Anything to say to them, Tio?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Well…umm…" Tio could not find the right words to express his gratitude or say goodbye. Because he had taken too long, his new father smacked him and Tio fell down.

"Don't you know how to say goodbye properly to the folks who took care of ya' for so long?" Mr. Jones said. Rein rushed over to Tio and picked off the cowboy hat that had been knocked off of his head when he fell. She glared at Mr. Jones.

"Listen here mister! You can't push Tio around like he's your cattle!" Rein yelled at him.

"Rein! Do not be so rude" Ms. Juliet scolded her. Rein turned her attention to Tio ignoring her words.

"Tio will you really be happy with someone who pushes you around?"

"It's alright, Rein, I know he didn't mean it, he's just so strong." Tio went up to Mr. Jones and grabbed his hand, "Look everyone! This is the hand of my new dad! I'll be big and strong like him one day!"

All the children cheered and gathered around Mr. Jones who then had a gentle smile on his face. Tio went up to Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet and thanked them for taking care of him. He then went up to Rein.

"I really did wish you would've taught me how to lasso before I left." Tio grinned.

"Me too. It would've been a lot of fun." Rein placed his hat back on his head. Mr. Jones then put his own hat on his head.

"Let's get going now, son." Mr. Jones smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Jones.

"What's the matter with you boy? I wanna hear you call me dad!"

"Okay dad!"

"Yeah, now you're talking like a real member of the family, that's what I like! Let's go!" He picked Tio up and placed him in the cart and Tio waved goodbye to everyone as he rode off.

"I hope you learn to lasso one day, bye bye!" Rein waved until he disappeared completely out of view.

'_And now I'm the only one left of my friends…When will I get a mommy and daddy?'_

As now the oldest and the original (as she likes to call it) member of the Belle Orphanage, she feels it is her duty to protect everyone to her best ability until her time to leave comes. As a result, she helps around the orphanage, preparing dinner, cleaning the house, and going into town when someone wants to go. She also takes painting and violin lessons that Mr. Louise, the new orphanage benefactor, suggested to ease her mind off of the fact that Rein would never hear from Fine again. As a thank you, Rein painted him a portrait when she got better. She also played her violin for Mr. Louise, the townspeople who continued to give the orphanage donations, and everyone at the orphanage. Even if she was not a professional they still enjoyed hearing the sound as it reminded them all that even without Fine, she is still holding on strong.

One day, an automobile pulled up in front of the orphanage while Rein was playing violin outside for Mr. Louise and all the children. A man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the automobile. He went up to Mr. Louise halting Rein's playing.

"Excuse me, are you the owner?" He asked.

"No, the benefactor, but if you come with me I can show you were the owner is." Mr. Louise led the man inside the orphanage. When they were gone Rein started playing the violin again.

*.*.*.*

"I wish to adopt a child as a playmate for my children." The black haired man told Ms. Georgia.

"Well, there is no rule against it, but the children here do hope to be adopted by people who wish for them to be their son or daughter, Mr. Francoise." Ms. Georgia frowned.

"If we ask the child and they agree then there is no problem right?" Mr. Francoise responded, "I have even already decided who to adopt."

"And who would that be?" She asked.

"The girl playing violin. I'm sure she's the type of playmate my children need." He looked out the window to see the children memorized by Rein's playing. They all seemed so calm and composed listening to her play.

"I…I see. Ms. Juliet, go get Rein." Ms. Juliet nodded and went outside. By this time Rein had stopped playing and the children had all gone out to play. Rein decided to climb up into the tree in the orphanage so Ms. Juliet could not find her.

"Rein? Rein!" Ms. Juliet called.

"Up here!" She looked up and saw Rein sitting on one of the tree branches.

"Get down from there!" Ms. Juliet yelled.

"Okay!" She jumped down from the tree.

"Rein, come with me to see Ms. Georgia, you may be going to Bellmare." Ms. Juliet said.

'_Finally! Someone wants me!' _Rein excitedly thought, _'I'll finally have a family!'_

"Are they rich?" Rein asked.

"Very rich." Ms. Juliet nodded.

'_Hurray! Maybe they'll know Fine's family and since I'll be rich too we can finally be friends again!'_ Rein ran into the orphanage.

"Wait! It's not what you…think…" Ms. Juliet sighed, _'You have not been adopted as a family member Rein…!'_

"Rein, this is Mr. Francoise. He is looking for a playmate for his children." Ms. Georgia introduced.

'_Playmate…so I'm not getting adopted…I'm not going to have a mommy or daddy.'_ Rein became downcast.

"Pack your things Rein, we shall leave tomorrow. And do not worry about your violin; I shall buy you a new one when we arrive to Bellmare." Mr. Francoise said.

"But she has still not-"Ms. Georgia began, but was cut off by Rein.

"I'll start packing right away." Rein smiled and curtsied. Ms. Juliet heard this and followed Rein to her room.

"You don't have to go…" Ms. Juliet said as she helped Rein pack her suitcase.

"But I'm getting older; this may be my last chance to leave…" Rein murmured, _'And I'm almost thirteen, you can't keep taking care of someone this old. You should focus on the children…'_

Early in the morning before everyone woke up, Mr. Francoise's automobile pulled up at the orphanage. However, it was not Mr. Francoise, but a servant who had been sent to pick her up.

"He's much too early! I must wake everyone!" Ms. Juliet was about to leave and wake up the other children, but she stopped her.

"You shouldn't break rules, Ms. Juliet. It's better if they don't see me leave anyways, it would be too sad." Rein weakly smiled. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the automobile.

"Thank you Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet. I'll never forget all the kindness you've shown. Tell the others I said goodbye." Rein boarded the automobile.

"Wait, take this." Ms. Georgia took off her necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a four-leaf clover inside clear glass hanging from it, "It's for good luck and protection. It'll make sure you're alright and keep you happy."

"Thank you, I'll treasure it." Rein put it on and smiled. The automobile started moving and they were off. She turned back to see Ms. Juliet holding back tears and Ms. Georgia attempting to maintain a smile on her face.

"We will arrive tomorrow afternoon." The servant told her.

"Yes, okay. What are Elizabetta and Hiruzu like?" She asked.

"They're about your age too. Elizabetta is twelve and Hiruzu is thirteen. And they're both umm…charming."

'_If they need to find a playmate for them then they must be two fragile children. I'll be very gentle towards them.'_ Rein decided.

*.*.*.*

They had finally arrived at the Francoise Manor.

"Wow it's huge and beautiful!" Rein said in awe, _'Hiruzu and Elizabetta must be like a fairytale prince and princess!'_

Rein and the servant walked up to the manor.

"It's her!" Rein heard someone call from above. When she looked up she saw a bucket coming towards her. She quickly dodged and the bucket of water fell to the floor.

"What a pity it didn't hit her." She heard a girl's voice. She looked up again and saw a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes; she was about the same age as Rein. She carried a fan around for some reason.

"It really is too bad." A boy who was a year or two older than Rein came up from behind the girl. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Rein figured that those two must be Hiruzu and Elizabetta.

"Hello!" She called up to them.

"Goodbye, we don't need a playmate!" They called back. Rein frowned. The servant pulled Rein into the manor. When she got in Mr. Francoise along with his wife, Mrs. Francoise, she had dark green eyes and brown hair.

"This is her? Well, she looks quite dull and a little ugly, but I suppose she'll do." Mrs. Francoise then beckoned to a servant, "Lulu, show Rein to her room and have her get changed so she looks a little presentable."

A violet-blue haired girl with dark grey eyes came up to Rein and took her luggage leading her to a room that used to be the attic. Inside Rein's room was a twin sized bed, a mirror, a closet, a dresser, a nightstand, a new violin, and a music stand with sheet music.

"Mr. Francoise really did buy me a violin…" Rein looked at the violin that was inside an opened violin case. She then went to the closet which was full of blouses and jumper dresses. She got out a midnight blue jumper dress and a white blouse. She also got out a pair of low heeled black shoes and white socks. She started undressing when the door opened.

"I just learned that you were a filthy orphan, poor girl!" Hiruzu barged in.

"Please get out! I'm undressing! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Rein screamed.

"Hmph! Who'd wanna see an ugly, poor, orphan girl undressing!?" Hiruzu left with a slam of the door.

'_Hiruzu and Elizabetta are nothing like what I imagined!'_ Rein sighed.

After Rein finished dressing she was called to the parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Francoise were waiting. They explained how things would go.

"Our poor Eliza and Hiruzu do not have many friends so I'm sure you will all understand each other very well. You will play and study together with them and will eat your meals with the servants. However, you are a playmate so your uniform will be different as you have probably noticed your closet is full of jumper dresses, blouses, and low heeled shoes. Those will be considered your uniform. "Mrs. Francoise explained. Rein nodded.

"However, I will allow you to go around the house and premises freely since you should have more freedom than a servant. You can even go into town as you like." Mr. Francoise added. Mrs. Francoise looked like she wanted to refuse that condition, but stopped herself when she saw her husband's stern look. Rein felt a little better about being here as just a playmate. At least Mr. Francoise was kind.

*.*.*.*

"You're lucky not having to eat with them!" The head maid with red hair and purple eyes, Mary, said, "It's unpleasant if you have to."

"Those children are disobedient and troublemakers." Lulu sighed.

"They've changed tutors thirty eight times and most of those changes were all because of Miss Elizabetta!" The head butler a man with black hair and brown eyes, Matthew, informed.

"It won't be easy for you, Rein, but keep your head held up high and do your best!" A young butler, James with blue hair and green eyes, encouraged. Rein nodded and smiled.

'_The servants seem nice.'_ She thought.

*.*.*.*

The next day Rein was asked to bring some roses in a vase for Elizabetta's room. Rein was a bit confused as to why a playmate had to do something a maid would normally do, but did as she was told anyways. When Rein came down the hall Hiruzu and Elizabetta were waiting for her. Hiruzu loaded a slingshot with a rock and shot it at the vase causing it to shatter. The water from inside the vase soaked Rein's clothing.

"You broke it!" Elizabetta laughed, "I'm telling mother!" She left running and calling _'mother'_ along with Hiruzu. Rein sighed and went to go change her clothes. A few minutes later a maid came into her room and called Rein into Mrs. Francoise's room.

"That was a very special vase, Rein! How could you be so clumsy!?" Mrs. Francoise scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Francoise." Rein apologized. From behind the door she could hear the Francoise siblings snickering. She left the room and was stopped in the hallway by Elizabetta and her brother.

"Why are you wearing such an ugly color?" Elizabetta laughed. Rein looked down at her yellow jumper that she had recently changed into.

"Well, if you must know Elizabetta, it's because you and Hiruzu soiled it when you broke the vase in my hands." Rein stated.

"You will refer to us as Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu!" Elizabetta yelled.

"Ugh! Do you smell that? It's her scent of orphan! How horrible!" Hiruzu laughed, "And it looks like she never combs her hair!"

He started pulling her hair. After Fine had left, Rein learned how to defend herself and the other children so she did what came naturally at this point; she punched him.

"Quit it!" Rein yelled and flung another punch at him.

"You dirty orphan!" Hiruzu tackled Rein and the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Mother! Mother! Rein is hitting poor Hiruzu!" Elizabetta cried. Mrs. Francoise came running out of the room and Hiruzu pushed Rein off of himself and ran to his mother.

"Rein! What have you done!?" Mrs. Francoise yelled.

"No…it was Hiruzu who started it…"

"Don't you dare accuse my son! Go to your room! You can go without dinner today!" Rein stood there in shock for a second before nodding and returning to her room. She laid down on her bed teary-eyed.

'_When I was adopted, I never thought things would turn out this way! I always thought when I was adopted I would have a loving mommy and daddy. Maybe I should've followed what Ms. Juliet said and refused.'_ Rein was about to cry, but a memory popped into her head.

"_**You look much prettier when you smile, little princess."**_

Rein shook her head, _'No, I can't cry. I won't cry. I promised to make the best of things. I can do this. I have to keep smiling.'_

Rein promised herself that from that day forward, no matter how cruel Elizabetta and Hiruzu treated her, she would continue to smile.


	5. The Prince of Pastels

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday! I was sick and confined to my bed so yeah… Also, I found out that I'll be going to Mexico for a week so I need you guys to decide if you'd rather have two chapters uploaded before I leave or upload two chapters the Monday I come back. So please tell me which you'd prefer, thank you!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Five**

**~The Prince of Pastels~**

*.*.*.*

For two months Rein endured the siblings' terrible barrage of pranks and other cruel things. She was framed for countless of things by both of them, her dresses torn to shreds by Elizabetta's pet Persian cat; King, and of course getting into multiple fights with Hiruzu where she was always made out to be the bad guy. However, whenever she wrote a letter to Belle Orphanage, she would always tell them how kindly everyone treats her and told them all she was quite happy, even though it was a lie for the most part. At the very least the servants all treated her kindly and when Mr. Francoise was around he seemed to help her out.

One day when Rein was helping Lulu bring all the laundry up to the rooms Hiruzu threw King at Lulu who let the laundry basket go and tumbled down the stairs. Rein rushed to her.

"Lulu!" Rein helped her get back on her feet and then glared at Hiruzu and Elizabetta who were laughing, "What'd you do that for!?"

The siblings ignored her and Hiruzu picked up Rein's pajamas.

"What's this rag doing here?" Hiruzu asked.

"Those are my pajamas from Ms. Juliet!" Rein started walking towards Hiruzu.

"Looks more like something I'd use to wipe my shoes!" Just as Hiruzu was about to use her pajamas to clean his shoes Rein snatched them away from him and punched him in the gut. He tumbled backwards. She got on top of him.

"I won't forgive you this time!" She yelled at him. Elizabetta started screaming for help and was going to run away, but Rein grabbed her dress preventing her from leaving.

"I'm not finished with you!" Rein yelled. Lulu and James, who just came by, managed to pry Rein off of Hiruzu and made her let go of Elizabetta's dress. They both ran away crying.

'_They sure like to fight, but when it comes to an actual fist to fist fight they're sure quick to run away crying for their mother.' _

*.*.*.*

Later Rein was escorted to the parlor by Lulu where a furious Mrs. Francoise waited along with the now smirking Francoise siblings.

"Apologize!" She yelled.

"Why should I? They started it!" Rein defended.

"Apologize or I'll throw you onto the streets where you belong!" Mrs. Francoise yelled.

"Stop that." Mr. Francoise entered the room.

"But darling!" Mrs. Francoise looked at him.

"Father, Rein is being mean to us." Elizabetta cried.

"Father, she hurt me!" Hiruzu whined.

"Hiruzu, she's a little girl, you're supposed to be the strong successor of the Francoise name, a few punches from her shouldn't hurt you." Mr. Francoise told him, "I brought Rein over because she seemed like she could help you two get into the right path. What is it you are all fighting about anyway?"

"Elizabetta and I were chasing King because he got away. Then he jumped onto Lulu and she fell down the stairs—"Hiruzu started.

"You threw him on purpose and you know it!" Rein interrupted.

"Then we shall ask Lulu since she was the one in danger. What do you think?" Mrs. Francoise asked.

"U-uh…" Lulu did not know what to say.

"Just leave it alone. I'll be in my study." Mr. Francoise left the room. When he left Elizabetta went up to her mother.

"Mother, she still hasn't apologized to Hiruzu or I." Elizabetta whined.

"Apologize to Elizabetta and Hiruzu." Mrs. Francoise instructed.

"I won't." Rein responded.

"Fine then, if you don't apologize I'll have to fire Lulu." Mrs. Francoise threatened.

"Why!? She has nothing to do with this!" Rein countered.

"Do you think you have nothing to do with this?" Mrs. Francoise glared at Lulu. Scared, she shook her head. Rein reluctantly apologized because she did not want Lulu to get fired.

"I couldn't hear you? What was that?" Hiruzu asked.

"You have to get on your hands and knees to apologize and say: 'Forgive me, I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu.'" Elizabetta instructed. Rein reluctantly got down on her hands and knees.

"Forgive me; I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu." Rein said.

"Huh? You have to say it louder." Hiruzu smirked.

"Forgive me; I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu!" She repeated.

"Louder!" He yelled.

"Forgive me; I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu!" Rein repeated louder. All Lulu could do was watch the cruel spectacle and cry for her.

*.*.*.*

'_I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry!'_ Rein told herself, but she fell to the floor of her room and started sobbing. Lulu came in and lightly tapped Rein's back. She looked up with tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Thank you." Lulu said.

"Don't you hate it here too?" Rein wiped away her tears.

"I just think that I have to be strong for my brothers and sisters back home. When I think about them, I can keep going." Lulu responded. Rein closed her eyes and imagined the children back at the orphanage and she remembered Fine's face as well.

'_I have to be strong. For them.'_ Rein thought and nodded.

"Thanks Lulu."

"It's the least I can do."

*.*.*.*

The next day Rein received a letter from the orphanage. She went beneath an apple tree on a nearby hilltop and began to read the letter.

_Dear Rein, _

_We are very delighted to read your letters. We hope you are happy and doing well at the Francoise Manor. We do so hope that the siblings are getting along splendidly with-_

_**Swipe!**_

"Oh, what's this? A letter from the orphanage?" Hiruzu waved the paper away from her.

"Give it back!" Rein cried. When she tried to snatch it back the golden brooch that was in her pocket fell. Elizabetta picked it up.

"What's this? It looks very expensive! No way could an orphan like you afford it! Who did you steal it from?" Elizabetta snickered.

"I didn't steal it! It belongs to my prince!" Rein tried to grab it, but Elizabetta threw it to her brother.

"Prince? Pfft, she's delusional! An orphan and crazy!? Hahahaha!" Hiruzu and Elizabetta laughed.

"…Give it to me." Rein was sobbing now.

"Oh? She's crying." Hiruzu said.

"Hmph, if you're going to cry about it fine, but you must get on your hands and knees and beg for it back!" Elizabetta smirked.

"Now kneel down and beg loony orphan girl!" Hiruzu laughed. Rein glared at him and punched him in the stomach. She quickly recovered what was stolen from her and ran away.

"Mother!" Hiruzu cried.

"You will be punished for this! Do you hear me!? You'll be sent back to that dirty orphanage where you belong!" Elizabetta screeched after her.

'_I never want to go back to the Francoise house again! I want to go back to Ms. Juliet and Ms. Georgia! I want to go back to Belle!' _Rein continued to run as these thoughts plagued her mind. Eventually she came to a stop at a silver gate with a giant **H** on it. She hesitantly put her hands over it and it opened. Rein looked behind her towards where she had run off from.

'_I...I at least have to calm myself down before going back. I have to stop crying. I have to be strong.'_ She wiped her tears and went past the gate and saw a clear blue river along with a caramel hair colored young man who was currently painting the view before him. He turned around and saw her revealing his light green colored eyes.

"Hm? Why hello there. How did you get here?" He asked.

"O-oh! I'm sorry the gate was open so…" Rein apologized.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. Hmm…why not come over here, Miss Blue? Be my model. I'm sure you'd add a touch of loveliness this drawing needs."

"M-Miss Blue?"

"I believe it suits you. You have the loveliest shade of blue hair after all."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Well, what do I look like?"

"Caramel! That's what your hair reminds me of!"

"Pffft! Hahahaha! You certainly say the most amusing things. Come here, in front of the river. Right…there!" After he was satisfied with where Rein was standing he began to paint again. Only it was then that Rein realized he was not using paints, but pastels! She wanted to ask why use pastels instead of paints, but she decided to keep quiet until he finished.

"There, come and tell me what you think." He beckoned her over. Rein walked and saw the drawing. It was absolutely stunning. Everything was drawn with the right shades, the colors blended perfectly, and blue took up most of the painting.

"I love it!" Rein smiled.

"Glad you like it Miss Blue." Pastel smiled back.

"But...I really would like a name to put to your face not just some nickname. Can't I know your real name, Caramel?"

"Haha, I suppose so, but in return I get to have yours too."

"Agreed!"

"My name is Pastel Danifer Hope. What might your name be?"

"My name is Rein Priscilla."

"And your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"You see, I'm an orphan…I only came with my first and middle names…"

"…I see my apologies."

"N-no! It's okay."

"…Hey, won't you smile?"

"Huh?"

"I think…you're much prettier when you smile. I'm sorry, that must seem weird coming from someone you just met. Although asking you to model for me was probably just as weird."

"No, it's fine. You actually made me remember a nice memory." Rein smiled. She remembered the encouragement from the prince she met back at the orphanage and Lulu's encouragement from earlier. She had to be strong and smile for all of them.

"Well, I'm glad." He patted her head, "I must get going Miss Blue, I'm sure you have to leave too. Perhaps I'll see you again."

"Yes goodbye." Rein waved and they both turned to opposite directions. Rein made her way back to the Francoise Manor. When she came through the front gates the Francoise siblings were smirking at her.

"Oh look it's the crybaby!" Elizabetta laughed.

"Didn't you go back running to that dirty orphanage?"Hiruzu asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not leaving anytime soon. I don't care how many mean things you decide to do to me." Rein smiled brightly and made her was inside the house leaving behind a fuming pair of siblings.

'_They sure hate the idea of me sticking around. I'm sure they'll continue to bother me…but I don't care!' _Rein giggled, _'I wonder if I'll see Pastel again, he said the same thing my prince did. My Prince from Belle Hill…I wonder when I'll see you again?'_


	6. The Prince of Inventions

A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter six!

It might seem strange for Hiruzu and the new character to be driving cars because of their age, but in Celebvia, back in this time, it wasn't seen as unusual or illegal for anyone thirteen or older to drive a car or carriage.

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Six**

**~The Prince of Inventions~**

*.*.*.*

The next morning Rein woke up feeling refreshed and happy. She opened the window and looked out.

"The room may be small, but it has the most wonderful view!" Rein smiled. As the attic was on the topmost floor she could see everything outside of the manor, the gardens, the paths, and especially the bright sunrise. She closed the wooden doors on her window and decided to get dressed in a green jumper dress this time. She went over to her nightstand and picked up the brooch.

"My Prince…My Prince from Belle Hill …I'll smile as much as I can today!" Rein grinned and placed the brooch into her pocket. She left her room and went down to the kitchen where the servants were currently doing their work.

"Good morning!" Rein greeted.

"Oh Rein! What brings you here?" Matthew asked.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're still here! I thought those two terrible siblings might've driven you away by now." Mary smiled.

"Drive me away? Impossible! They don't bother me one bit!" Rein grinned.

"Hahaha, you're certainly a strong little lady." The cook, Archie, laughed, "Just remember everyone here, we're all your friends Rein! So hang in there."

"Thanks Archie! So, is there anything I can do to help?" Rein asked.

"You're Elizabetta's playmate; you don't need to do any work!" Lulu stated.

"But I want to! It's a lot of fun working and moving about!" Rein insisted.

"Then would you clean the stair banisters?" Mary asked.

"Leave it to me!" Rein answered. Rein picked up the cleaning supplies she would need and headed to the front of the house where the stairs started. She picked up a wet cloth and got to work. As she was working Elizabetta appeared form the top of the floor and saw her.

"Well, if it isn't my playmate doing the work of a common maid! It really suits her!" She smirked.

"Good morning Elizabetta!" Rein cheerily greeted. Elizabetta just frowned at her.

"Why not try doing some work once in a while?" Rein suggested.

"You're supposed to refer to me as miss!" Elizabetta roared.

"Well _**miss**_, I believe you should've corrected that earlier. I also think you'd be in a better mood if you did a little work!" Rein curtsied. Elizabetta glared at her and sashayed away.

"Hehe~ There's no way I can let myself give in to them!" Rein giggled and she went back to work, however, Elizabetta came back with her cat King, all muddy, and instructed him to walk down the stairs. King did as he was told and began making a mess.

"Hey!" Rein grabbed the broom she brought and tried smacking King, but she missed, "Get back here you stupid cat! You're making a mess!"

Rein chased after the cat with the broom who continued to get the entire front entrance dirty. He knocked over a vase and a bottle of ink. After dabbing his paws into it he began making an even bigger mess.

"I said stop!" Rein yelled. The cat did, but only because his paws ran out of ink. King promptly entered another room.

"Look how terrible this place looks! Mother!" Elizabetta cackled as she went to look for her mother.

"Hmph, it's not like any of this is my fault. It's her cat's fault. There's no way they can blame me for this." Rein huffed.

Unfortunately, Rein was called to the parlor where Mrs. Francoise waited.

"You cannot continue to do such unnecessary things Rein!" Mrs. Francoise yelled.

"Unnecessary things? Me?" Rein asked.

"You were brought here as Eliza and Hiruzu's playmates." Elizabetta and Hiruzu smirked at Rein and it even looked like their cat was smirking at her!

"I understand…" Rein frowned and left the room, _'I can't believe I was still blamed! How is me trying to clean a bad thing? How come the cat isn't getting punished!?'_

As she walked down the steps she encountered Mr. Francoise.

"Oh Rein?" He said.

"Mr. Francoise! How are you sir?" Rein curtsied.

"Oh, I'm fine, have you seen—"

"Father!" Elizabetta and Hiruzu ran down the steps in glee.

"Ah, there you two are. I decided I would let you both use the car today." Mr. Francoise smiled.

"Really? Thank you father!" Elizabetta and Hiruzu cheered.

"On one condition."

"Condition?"

"Take Rein with you." Mr. Francoise pointed to Rein. All three of them were shocked.

"But why!?" Hiruzu asked.

"She is your playmate. A playmate should go with you guys on your outings." Mr. Francoise explained.

"Yes father…" They both reluctantly agreed. Mr. Francoise gave Rein some money and sent them all off.

The three of them got in the car and went to town. Rein would have had fun looking around and maybe buying something, but the siblings made her carry all their shopping bags. Elizabetta spent piles and piles of money on various different dresses from various shops. Needless to say, Rein's arms were very sore when they got back to the car. Rein placed all the shopping bags into the car and was about to hop in herself, but Elizabetta stopped her.

"Rein, I need you to go buy two books for me: _Sewing Guidance _and _Dancing Dolls_." Elizabetta told her.

"Me?" Rein asked.

"Yes you! Now go!" Elizabetta pointed to the book store and Rein went in. She asked the store clerk for the two books.

"Here we have Sewing Guidance, but I think I don't think we have a book called Dancing Dolls." The shop clerk told her. Just as he said that the Francoise siblings drove off.

"Wait!" Rein called, "They did that on purpose…I bet she didn't even want this book. She probably just chose two random names! Oh well, I guess they got me this time…"

Rein looked down at the sewing book, _'I wouldn't want this to go to waste. And Mr. Francoise did give me a little money…'_ Rein went into a small little shop next to the book store. Inside the store was selling yarn, fabrics, and sewing kits. She bought a small one that came with some string, scissors, a tape measure, and some buttons. She also picked up some blue fabric and lace.

"I can't make any clothes, but I might be able to make a small bag, or some lace ribbons or something!" Rein paid for the items and left, "Well, time to make the long walk home!"

Rein began walking back to the Francoise Manor; if she was lucky she could make it back before nightfall. As she walked on the brick bridge, a young man in a car, a year older perhaps, stopped next to her. He had blonde hair, maroon eyes, and light colored skin.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be, by any chance, Miss Blue would you?" He asked.

"Miss Blue..? Oh, the nickname Pastel gave me, yeah, that's me." Rein nodded.

"Well, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance! Pastel hasn't been able to shut up about you and he's only known you for a day! My name is Bright Arthur Wright." He introduced.

"My name is Rein Priscilla." Rein said.

"What a lovely name, what are you doing out here anyway? On a walk?" Bright asked.

"Oh, no, I came here with the Francoise siblings, but they left me behind." Rein responded.

"That's terrible! Here, I'll give you a lift." He smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" Rein hoped into the passenger seat. Bright started the car and they went on their way.

"Wow! This car's really fast!" Rein smiled.

"I made it myself!" Bright grinned.

"Wow!"

"But…this is the third one I've made, the second one I ended up crashing into a lake. This will be my first test drive in this car too."

"Test drive!?"

"Oh look! The lake's approaching! Hm?" Glancing to his side, Rein's eyes were wide, "Scared?"

"N-no!" Rein insisted.

"Here, let's take a shortcut. It'll get you to Hiruzu and Elizabetta's house faster."

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately for me I'm their cousin! So is Pastel."

"Hahaha, unfortunately?"

"You probably know from firsthand experience how awful they are. I think Pastel said something about you in tears when he first saw you?"

"Yeah, but I promised myself I wouldn't let them get to me anymore!"

"You're a tough little lady, that's for sure." Bright whistled, just as he did the wheel of his car came off and so did the steering wheel!

"Bummer, they came off again!" Bright smiled, but Rein let out a high pitched yelp and clung to Bright. The car made a turn and fell into the lake! The two of them got out and began ringing out their clothes.

"Looks like it's back to square one!" Bright laughed as he rung out his jacket.

"How are you so carefree after that!?" Rein questioned as she rung out her dress.

"Well, it did spoil my day a bit, but it's alright. More importantly, how do you plan to get back now?"

"I'll just walk like I had planned to from the beginning."

"Well then, let me show you another shortcut." Bright led her to a brick wall that had a hole just big enough for them to squeeze through, in it. After going through it they ended up at a marsh with loads of trees.

"Just past here is the Francoise estate." Bright said, "We'll have to cross through the trees!"

"Through the trees?"

"Yeah! By climbing them!" Bright climbed up the first tree and beckoned Rein to follow. She giggled, tied the shopping bag she had to her sash, and followed Bright up.

"Hey, you did it!"

"It's been a while since I last did this." Rein smiled, "Well, here I go!"

Rein jumped to another branch and began to expertly swing from one tree branch to another. It had been a while since she had this much fun! She took this time to enjoy it. She looked at all the birds in the trees, the insects, some squirrels, and even a snake! Once she went through the marsh she could see the hill that was behind the Francoise estate.

"Wait!" She heard Bright call from behind, who was still trying to catch up.

"Oh sorry!" Rein giggled.

"I'm just not cut out for this!" When Bright made it to the final branch it snapped and he toppled over.

"Are you okay!?" Rein ran over to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Bright reassured her with a smile as he dusted himself off.

"Well, thank you!" Rein smiled.

"Nah, it was nothing. I'll see you again."

"Okay!"

"See ya."

"Bye bye!" Rein began to run to the estate.

"Rein! Rein!" Bright called. Rein screeched to a halt and turned around, "Pastel made a good call giving you the nickname Miss Blue! You do have lovely blue hair. It looks even better when it's swaying in the breeze!"

Rein giggled and continued on her run back to the Francoise estate, "I can't wait until I see Bright and Pastel again!"

When Rein reached the gates she decided to start skipping. Elizabetta, from her bedroom window saw Rein and ran to her brother in the next room.

"Brother! Brother! Rein's back!" Elizabetta screeched.

"Already!?" Hiruzu abruptly stood up from his chair. They both went over to the balcony and saw Rein happily skipping to the front door.

"She should've come late at night if she went by foot!" Hiruzu growled.

"I had such a nice swim and that walk was wonderful!" Rein said loud enough for the siblings to hear.

"She's clearly lying! How infuriating!" Elizabetta huffed and went back to her own room.

As Rein walked through one of the hallways in the estate she heard the maids talking amongst themselves in one of the rooms.

"I hear the great aunt of the Harcourt family head will move into the Harcourt family estate."Mary said.

"But why? Only the head of the Harcourt family and those she allows can live there! And I'm sure Lady Harcourt adamantly denied her permission to stay every time she asked." Lulu stated.

"Her ladyship of Harcourt is very frail and sickly; she cannot stay there herself so her great aunt took it upon herself to take her place." Allison, a red haired and green eyed maid, sighed.

"But what about her husband or son?" Lulu asked.

"He's nowhere to be found, he's always off somewhere. Same with her son and her daughter's much too young!" Allison explained.

"This means bad news for not only the Francoise family, but to all the other families as well!" Mary told them.

"I hear the great aunt is quite frightful indeed!" Allison shivered, "That's why they're all planning that huge party, to try and appease her."

"A party? Maybe that's why Elizabetta bought so many new dresses and accessories. A party…sounds wonderful!" Rein went back to her room and began to fantasize.

_She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue gown and her Prince from Belle Hill was there at her side. He asked her to dance and the two began gliding across the dance floor. However, then suddenly an image of Elizabetta and Hiruzu came into her happy fantasy._

"_Don't even think a filthy orphan like you would get into a party like this!" They smirked._

"Yeah…there's no way I'd be able to go to something like that…" Rein sighed. She opened up her shopping bag.

"Everything's probably ruined now." Rein sighed. She did not have the heart to throw it all away so she placed the kit, book, and the fabric on her small window, hoping to dry them out enough. She changed out of her wet clothes and into some dry ones.

"Bright said he and Pastel were Hiruzu and Elizabetta's cousins…Since the Francoise family is in trouble with the great aunt of Lady Harcourt coming then…does that mean they're all cousins of the Harcourt family?" Rein wondered.

"My Prince from Belle Hill…I wonder if you're related to them too? Then maybe, I'd be a little closer to meeting you again…Maybe if I became an elegant girl…"


	7. I'm No Longer a Playmate?

A/N: I'll be leaving next week and since only one person voted that means you get two chapters before I leave!

I hope you enjoy chapter seven!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Seven**

**~I'm No Longer a Playmate!? ~**

*.*.*.*

After pondering it over yesterday, Rein decided she would work on being more elegant and lady-like. If she did the Francoise family would have to acknowledge her. She had always been girly, but tossed such things aside to be more like Fine and help everyone at Belle Orphanage.

"How does a lady act? Hmm…I think I've seen Mrs. Francoise and Elizabetta walk differently. Mrs. Francoise sews and cooks too if I remember right…" Rein got up and tried walking in an elegant manner that imitated Mrs. Francoise. She left her room and walked in that manner all the way to the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Rein." Archie greeted.

"Good morning Archie! Hey Archie? Can you teach me how to cook?" Rein asked.

"Hm? Sure I can! We can start with the basics…" Archie began to teach Rein the basics of cooking a good meal. She listened intently and then Archie allowed her to bake some bread herself.

"That's too much fire!" Archie said. Rein began blowing some of the fire out and Archie nodded, "That's perfect!"

"Should she really be in here?" Mary asked, "Mrs. Francoise will get mad if she catches her in here?"

"It's fine. Hey Rein. I think your bread should be done by now." Archie grinned. Rein went over to the stove and got her bread out.

"Wow! It looks and smells delicious!" Rein smiled.

"Now let's see if it tastes delicious." Archie cut the loaf of bread and handed a slice to Rein. She took a bite and smiled.

"It tastes great!"

"Can I try some?" Lulu asked.

"Sure! You can all have some!" Rein told them. Archie handed all the servants present a slice of Rein's bread.

"It really is good!" Lulu smiled.

"Yeah!" James agreed.

"Thanks! Oh, I better get going. It would be bad for all of us if I was caught." Rein told them and left. She began walking back elegantly to her room, but she encountered the Francoise siblings on her way there.

"What's with that walk? Are you trying to be elegant?" Hiruzu laughed.

"Look, King walks better than you!" Elizabetta put King down who walked in a similar fashion as what Rein was doing. When King passed by Rein she stepped on his tell. The cat meowed and jumped up and on top of Hiruzu.

"Mother!" Hiruzu cried.

"How dare you!? Mother!" Elizabetta roared.

"Oh, my apologies." Rein smiled. Mrs. Francoise came by when she heard her children scream. She glared at Rein.

"What a violent child! If you continue to do things like this you will never be elegant!" Mrs. Francoise yelled, "A monkey is more well behaved then you!"

All Rein could do was look down to the floor. The Francoise siblings had confident smirks on their faces.

'_How cruel…'_ Rein thought and she swore she saw the cat smirking at her too. Rein left the hallway and began to think.

'_Though she has a point. I don't know anything about how to be elegant and I don't know the Francoise family's way of life either…That's it! I bet some of the servants know and can teach me!'_

Rein went to the dining hall and found Mary. She was setting up the plates on the table.

"Mary! Can you teach me which utensils are the proper ones to sue when eating?" Rein asked.

"I can, but…" Mary began.

"It's okay! We can keep it a secret." Rein winked.

"Alright then, I'll teach you." Mary nodded and began informing Rein on the proper ways to eat. After she learned there she went to the kitchen and learned more on cooking and how to wash the dishes.

"Rein you have bubbles on your face!" Lulu giggled.

"Really?" Rein asked.

"It looks like a beard!" Archie laughed. Rein wiped the bubbles from her face, soon they were all laughing, but that was cut short when Lulu dropped her plate.

"M-miss!" Everyone turned to the doorway and saw Elizabetta standing there with a frown. Everyone quickly went back to working and Elizabetta left. She went to the parlor and began sobbing.

"Mother!" She clung to Mrs. Francoise.

"What's wrong!?" She asked.

"It's Rein! She'd rather spend time with the servants than me! She's never even played her violin for me or Hiruzu! Not once! She doesn't want to be our playmate." Elizabetta cried.

"That girl…" Mrs. Francoise clenched her fist. Elizabetta secretly smirked.

*.*.*.*

Outside, Rein and the other servants decided to try dancing and playing instruments. Rein had gotten her violin and she was taught some new songs by the gardener, Robert, who also knew how to play. After that she learned a dance they did at the harvest festival. Unbeknownst to them Mrs. Francoise, Elizabetta, and Hiruzu were watching.

"How dare she? Instead of spending time with you two she's out here!" Mrs. Francoise fumed.

"Mother, why not turn her into staff?" Hiruzu suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea brother!" Elizabetta agreed.

"Yes…Rein would probably like it better that way too…" Mrs. Francoise nodded.

*.*.*.*

Rein walked her elegant walk in the front of the yard before stopping in front of one of the trees.

'_If I become an elegant lady I won't be able to climb trees anymore huh? Alright, just this one last time.' _Rein climbed up the tree and sat down on one of the higher tree branches. She heard the laughter and voices of the Francoise siblings approach.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Elizabetta cackled.

"Yeah, when she hears she's a servant she'll probably burst into tears!" Hiruzu smirked.

"The best part is that she'll become our personal servant!"

"Yeah, we'll make sure she works form morning to night like a mule!" The siblings continued their talk until they were far away from where Rein was.

'_Me? A servant? But I was trying so hard to fit in…'_ Rein thought, _'But I guess now it's impossible.'_

Rein climbed down the tree and trudged out the estate. She was suddenly plagued with thoughts of Fine, _'Fine…I wonder what you're doing now? She must be so happy…'_

Rein stopped walking and realized she had ended up at the silver gates she had gone to before when she met Pastel. However, it was closed today.

"I'm here again…but it's locked…I wonder if there's an entrance somewhere else?" Rein left the gates and went through the forest. She came across a golden gate with a large **L** on it. This gate was open, "Maybe through here!"

Rein pushed the gates open and went through. There was only more forest, but as she continued to walk she came to a river with a gate blocking the other side of the river which seemed higher.

"I wonder how you open that gate…this maybe?" She saw a chain and began to tug on it.

"Don't do that!" She heard a voice say. Rein jumped and was about to fall over. She grabbed the chain hoping it would stop her, but it did not and the gate opened. Water flooded out of there along with a boat. In it there was a young man with snow white hair, porcelain skin, and ocean blue eyes with glasses.

"You shouldn't have done that! Now I'm in real trouble! Throw me the rope!" He instructed. Rein quickly looked around.

"Rope, rope…" Rein finally saw it and grabbed it.

"Hurry!" The young man yelled.

"Rein turned the rope into a lasso and flung it. She grabbed the young man's hand with the lasso and pulled him to land.

"Thanks, I was afraid I'd have to swim back." He grinned.

"Sorry." Rein giggled.

"It's fine. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Thomas Edward Liddell, but I'm used to people calling me Toma." He said before he grabbed Rein's hand and kissed it.

"I-I'm Rein Priscilla." Rein blushed.

"Rein Priscilla…Oh! Miss Blue that Pastel was talking about! You've certainly caught his attention. His and Bright's both actually." He smiled.

They heard the honking of a car. They turned around and saw Bright and Pastel. Toma and Rein waved at them. Upon seeing Rein the two boys hopped out of the car and went to Rein and Toma.

"It's been a while Miss Blue!" Pastel grinned.

"Hey Rein! Glad to see you again!" Bright smiled.

"Hello!" Rein greeted.

"So?" Pastel turned to Toma.

"Hm well, I can see what all the fuss is about." Toma said.

"Right?" Bright grinned.

"Hm? What are you guys talking about?" Rein tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing~!" Pastel told her, "Why'd you come all the way here Miss Blue?"

"Oh well…I just decided to come here for a walk! When I saw the gates I figured I might run into one of you again." Rein responded.

"Well looks like you found us and one extra." Bright threw his arm around Toma.

"Yeah." Rein giggled.

"Well, let's talk a little more before we head back to the Harcourt manor." Pastel said. They all agreed and began a pleasant little chat. Rein felt truly happy and decided that she could endure being a servant to those terrible siblings.


	8. An Invitation to Happiness

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Eight**

**~An Invitation to Happiness~**

*.*.*.*

It had been a few weeks since Rein had become a servant. The work was a lot more bearable then she thought. Mr. Francoise let her keep her _playmate uniforms_ and use them as her maid uniforms, the only difference was that she now wore an apron, and even decided to pay her for her services, much to his wife's displeasure. He was unable to coax his wife out of making her a servant, but he did help her in other ways. He did not let Rein become Hiruzu and Elizabetta's personal servant, much to their displeasure, and the workload she was given were things she usually insisted on helping the servants with. However, she still got into plenty of trouble because the siblings continued to make a mess of things and blame her for things.

Today, Rein was called to the front entrance where Elizabetta and Hiruzu waited.

"Rein, come with us to the lake." Elizabetta said.

"Why?" Rein asked.

"Elizabetta lost an earring there and she wants you to find it with us." Hiruzu told her, "And you can't say no because you're a servant now!

"Okay." Rein nodded. The three made their way to the lake.

"I'll look over here, Hiruzu, you look there, and Rein you look there." Elizabetta pointed to different areas around the lake. She made Rein look closely to the lake's edge. Rein got on the ground and looked around. Once she was engrossed in her job Hiruzu went up to her and pushed her into the lake.

_**Splash!**_

The siblings laughed as Rein poked her head out of the lake and began coughing. They ran away before she got out.

'_That was so childish and simple…It's not worth getting mad or upset over.'_ Rein thought as she got herself out of the lake.

'_I expected something better from those two honestly. This was also such an obvious lie I didn't expect any different. Just something better and more thought out.'_ Rein rung out her clothes before walking back to the estate. She went straight to her room and hung her clothes on the clothes line she had set up in her room. She then took of her dress, blouse, shoes, and socks, placed them on the line, and changed into some dry clothes. Once she was satisfied she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Rein called.

"Rein…my goodness! You're hair is all wet! What happened?" Lulu came in.

"Oh nothing just went for a little dip is all!" Rein smiled.

"Did those two play another prank on you?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, but it was so simple it's not even worth getting upset over." Rein giggled, "So what's going on?"

"Ah yes, Miss Elizabetta is asking for you. She's in the dressing room." Lulu informed.

"Alright." Rein began walking to her door.

"Rein!" Lulu called.

"Yes?" Rein turned around.

"Make sure you continue like this…Don't let them get to you!"

"Don't worry Lulu, I'll be fine, but thanks!" Rein smiled at her and made her way to the dressing room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Elizabetta asked from inside.

"It's Rein!" Rein said.

"Come in." Rein opened the door and she saw Elizabetta holding a dark green gown to her body. It had a ruffled color and starting from the waist the gown had three ruffled layers whose colors became lighter with each layer that got closer to the grounds. A green sash was tied around its waist.

"Well, Rein? Don't you think this dress suits me?" Elizabetta asked.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rein smiled and got closer. She reached out her hand to touch the dress, but Elizabetta kept it away from her grasp.

"Don't touch it! I don't want your orphan dirt and germs on it! You'll ruin it!" Elizabetta had a look of disgust on her face. Rein frowned.

"Eliza! Let me see." They heard Elizabetta's mother call behind them.

"Okay!" Elizabetta happily went over to her mother. Once her mother nodded at her Elizabetta went back to the mirror she had previously been at. Mrs. Francoise began to try on her hat.

"Mother's going to wear a swan-style hat for the party in a week. Isn't it lovely? Of course it is." Elizabetta smirked.

"Elizabetta! Come with me for a moment!" Her mother called as she began to exit the door.

"Okay!" Elizabetta followed her mother out and left the gown in the room. Rein looked over to it and smiled. It was truly a lovely dress. She grabbed the gown off of the stand and placed it over her body.

"It really is lovely." Rein began to twirl around with the gown. She began to imagine herself dancing at a ball. Suddenly, her Prince from Belle Hill appeared and the two began to dance. However, the fantasy was quickly cut short as the gown was forcibly ripped out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Elizabetta roared, "This is not the kind of dress an ugly orphan girl should be wearing!"

Rein clenched her fists.

"Now get out!" Elizabetta ordered, "Hurry! Get out!"

Rein stormed out of the room and went back to her room.

"Hmph, it looked just as good on me as it looked on her! And I wished they'd stop using orphan as an insult! It makes me mad!" Rein huffed.

*.*.*.*

In the living room where the entire Francoise family was currently at, Matthew knocked on the door.

"Enter." Mr. Francoise called out.

"Pardon me. These letters came in from the Harcourt estate." Matthew handed Mr. Francoise the letters. Mr. Francoise examined the letters before opening them. One letter was sealed off with the Liddell family hallmark, another with the Hope family hallmark, and the final one with the Wright family hallmark. He opened the letters and announced to his family what they were.

"These are invitations to next week's party!"

"But we have already received ours." Mrs. Francoise stated.

"This one is for Rein. And so is this one and this one." Mr. Francoise said.

"_We invite Miss Rein Priscilla to the Harcourt Family Party._

_Please kindly escort her._

_Signed,_

_Bright Arthur Wright"_

"What? Bright gave her an invite?" Elizabetta questioned.

"How does he even know her?" Hiruzu asked.

"This one's exactly the same, but it's from Pastel and the last's one is from Thomas." Mr. Francoise told them.

"What!?" Elizabetta screeched.

"Well, call Rein over." Mr. Francoise instructed.

"Yes." Matthew bowed and left the room. He went to Rein's room and escorted her to the living room.

"Rein come here." Mr. Francoise beckoned. Rein turned to look at Elizabetta and Hiruzu. Since they had such sour looks on their faces Rein figured that she was not in trouble. She walked over to Mr. Francoise.

"Rein, you are acquainted with Thomas, Pastel, and Bright?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Where did you meet them?" Mrs. Francoise questioned.

"I met them all by chance! I met them one at a time though." Rein responded.

"By chance? That has to be a lie!" Elizabetta frowned.

"Well, you got invitations from the three of them." Mr. Francoise said.

"Really? They all gave me invitations! How wonderful!" Rein beamed.

"Here you are." He gave Rein the letters. She placed them close to her heart.

"They really are kind!" Rein happily sighed. The Francoise siblings clenched their teeth.

"I don't approve of this one bit!" Elizabetta growled, "If she's going, then I'm staying!"

"She was officially invited, by three people no less, there's no way we cannot take her." Mr. Francoise told his children.

"But what about her clothes? That dress is not suited for a party!" Elizabetta pointed at Rein's jumper dress.

"That's right! She can't go in those rags!" Hiruzu agreed.

"Then give her one of your old dresses Eliza. There are some many that you don't even wear anymore. Letting her have those won't be a problem." Mr. Francoise said.

"My dresses!?" Elizabetta hissed.

"Give her one." Mrs. Francoise ordered, "If I let her go dressed like a hillbilly she'll make all of us in the Francoise family look bad.

"…Fine, I understand." Elizabetta agreed.

"Thank you Elizabetta!" Rein and Elizabetta went to Elizabetta's room. Elizabetta looked through her closet and found a dress that she knew would be much too small for Rein to fit into.

"Here, change now and then let us see when you're done."

"Okay!" Elizabetta left the room to see Hiruzu waiting for her.

"What's going on Eliza? Why'd you change your mind?" Hiruzu asked.

"The dress I gave her was made three years ago. There's no way she'll be able to wear it." Elizabetta opened the door a crack and they both looked in to see Rein struggling to put the dress on. They came into the room.

"Hey Rein! I didn't know you were so fat!" Elizabetta smirked.

"You won't be able to go to the party like that!" Hiruzu laughed, "Give up already!"

Rein fit the dress on and managed to zip up the back the dress quickly ripped.

"What have you done!? Give it back!" As Rein stepped out of the ripped dress Elizabetta swiped it from her hands, "My dress!"

"I'm sorry." Rein apologized.

"You can't fix a dress by apologizing!" Elizabetta glared. Rein merely grabbed her clothes, put them back on, and left the room.

"What's wrong with her!?" Elizabetta sneered. Once Rein left the room she ran all the way to her room despite all the servants trying to stop her and ask her what was wrong.

"Why was I even invited to that party in the first place!?" Rein sobbed. She hid her face in her pillow and continued to cry. James and Lulu came into her room.

"Hey, Rein, what's wrong? There's no need to cry! The dress doesn't matter!" Lulu comforted.

"Yeah, tears don't suit you either!" James told her, "Rein, believe in yourself!"

Lulu glanced over to her nightstand and swathe _Sewing Guidance_ book, "Hey is this a book about sewing? You can make your own dress! You've been reading this right?"

"Yes…" Rein wiped her tears.

"Good! Then we just need some fabrics and I think Mary has an old sewing machine she'd be willing to let you borrow! You still have a week and you have money saved up right?" James grinned.

"Yes…thank you, both of you." Rein smiled.

"You're smiling again!" James cheered.

"Yes, a smiling Rein looks the loveliest, no matter what she wears. No expensive dress of Elizabetta's will ever be able to compare to that bright smile." Lulu beamed.

"_**You're much prettier when you smile, little princess."**_ Rein recalled her prince's words.

"I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you no matter what you wear." James said.

"Thank you, I won't cry anymore. You two really are great friends!" Rein hugged them both and they hugged back.


	9. The Dance Where I Met Him

A/N: I'm back! A day later than I expected so this chapter is now late my apologies. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Nine**

**~The Dance Where I Met Him~**

*.*.*.*

A week quickly passed and Rein was able to make a dress. It was nowhere near as beautiful as the dresses Elizabetta had, but Rein was proud and gladly wore it as it was her own handiwork. The dress was a long sleeved bell dress that went to her knees. The ends of the sleeves and dress had lace on them. She wore black low heeled shoes, knee high white socks, and white ribbons with black strips through them, those were also handmade.

During the car ride Elizabetta and Hiruzu tried to make her feel bad about the dress she wore.

"I can't believe she's not embarrassed to wear such an ugly dress to this party!" Elizabetta said.

"Well it can't be helped; she didn't want your dress!" Hiruzu smirked. However, their words did not bother Rein one bit as she looked out the window and watched her surroundings.

"Rein." Mrs. Francoise called, "If you somehow stand out during the party we'll be forced to send you back immediately, we can't have you making a mockery of the Francoise name."

"I understand." Rein looked back at Mrs. Francoise and smiled. She turned her attention back to the window and saw that they were getting surrounded by roses.

'_Wow! I have never seen so many roses! These remind me of the candied roses I use to eat back with Fine…I wonder if there will be candied roses at the party.'_ Rein thought.

"Hey, do you think Thomas will like my dress?" Elizabetta asked Hiruzu.

"Always about him huh?" Hiruzu chuckled.

"So what? I like him!" Elizabetta huffed.

'_She has a crush on Toma?'_ Rein thought.

They began to approach a gate with the letters **H** and **C** engraved on it. When the gates opened it revealed a beautiful rose garden that they drove through to get to the Harcourt estate. When they pulled up to the front of the estate Rein saw Pastel, in a black tuxedo with a white tie, and Bright, in a grey tuxedo with a red tie. They both brightened up when they saw Rein. She stepped out of the car.

"I knew you would make it!" They both simultaneously said before looking at each other.

"You too?" Bright pointed a finger at him.

"I didn't know you invited her too!" Pastel grinned, "Great minds think alike it seems!"

The chauffer opened the door for the Francoise family and they all got out.

"Welcome." Bright greeted, "Aunt Camelot is waiting inside."

"Thank you." Mr. Francoise bowed.

"Hey, where's Thomas?" Elizabetta asked.

"Inside." Pastel pointed. Elizabetta smiled and ran inside calling Toma's name.

"Don't run Elizabetta!" Mrs. Francoise sighed. Mr. Francoise, his wife, and Hiruzu all went inside the estate. Rein stayed outside in complete awe of the estate. She was snapped out of it when pastel and Bright approached.

"Welcome!" Bright smiled.

"We've been waiting." Pastel informed. They each grabbed one of her hands and placed a kiss on them. Rein blushed and giggled.

"We'll escort you inside." Pastel told her. Rein smiled.

"You truly do look pretty when you smile." They heard a voice. They all turned to see Toma leaning on a marble pillar. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie.

"Toma!" Rein beamed.

"Aww, I thought I got rid of some of my competition when I sent Elizabetta your way!" Pastel whined. As if on cue, Elizabetta appeared calling Toma's name.

"Thomas there you are!" Elizabetta clung to his arm, "Oh? What are you doing out here with her? She's just a servant."

"Servants or not she's my friend, that's why I asked her to come." Toma shook Elizabetta off his arm and went over to the group.

"You did too!?" Bright and Pastel asked.

"Of course. She's been officially invited by three of us. She's a guest just as much as Elizabetta and everyone else." Toma said. Rein smiled at him and Elizabetta glared at her. She pulled Toma by his arm.

"Hey, Thomas! Why do you know Rein? Why!?" Elizabetta continued to tug at his arm.

"I-I met her near the lake." Toma lied. He knew very well that Rein could get in trouble for going through the gates without permission.

"The party is about to begin, please gather in the dining hall." A servant came out and instructed them.

They all headed to the dining hall where a lot of people had been gathered.

"Welcome to all relatives of the Harcourt family." A woman, with grey hair and grey eyes, began, "I have decided to move into this estate for the sake of my grandchildren."

'_This is great aunt Camelot. She does look scary…'_ Rein thought as she took a quick peek.

"In place of my great niece Moon Malia I will-" Rein was pulled away from the crowd by Pastel.

"Past-"

"Shh! Rein come with me." Pastel winked. Rein noticed that his clothes had changed. He now wore a blue jacket over a light blue shirt and tan vest, and tan pants.

"Did you change for..?"

"I hate wearing tuxedos! Now come on!" He grabbed her hand and led her away form the crowd of people, "Besides wearing formal clothes would get in the way of hiding here!"

Pastel lifted up the white table cloth from one of the tables and told Rein to go down there. She did as she was told. Pastel swiped two cupcakes that were on the table before joining her. He handed her one of them and began to eat the other one.

"When aunt Camelot gets started she never stops and I'm not waiting that long to eat! You eat too Rein!" Pastel took a bite out of his cupcake. Cream got onto his face and Rein giggled.

"Who laughed!?" Camelot abruptly said. Rein got out from under the table.

"Um…It was me, I am sorry." Rein apologized.

"Who is that girl?" Camelot asked.

"Forgive us! She is our servant." Mrs. Francoise said.

"And why is a servant here?" Camelot questioned.

"We brought her along because Thomas, Bright, and Pastel sent official invitations to her." Mrs. Francoise explained.

"My grandchildren? In that case, why did you allow her to come in something like that?" She asked. Everyone began to murmur things about hoe Rein was not following the dress code or how hideous she looked. She stared down at her feet sadly.

"Just look at yourself child, you're the only one who is in such casual clothing." Camelot frowned.

"That's not true!" Bright said. He came in a light brown jacket, matching light brown pants, white shirt, and brown loafers. Toma was also wearing a white buttoned up jacket with white pants and black shoes.

"You two…" Camelot began, but was interrupted by another voice.

"I'm sorry aunt, she was laughing at me!" Pastel got out from under the table and smiled sheepishly.

"Pastel your face!" Camelot gasped when she saw his face smeared with cream, "Don't be so careless!"

"Try to relax a bit more aunt. Now then, how about a toast. To aunt Camelot! Cheers!" The boys each picked up a wine glass and thrust it into the air.

"Alright, we can continue this later. I can't win against you three." Camelot laughed, "Let the dinner begin." Everyone in the dining room sat down at one of the tables.

"She ridiculed our entire family!" Hiruzu groaned, "She made all us Francoise look bad!"

"I will never forgive her! Where is she anyway?" Elizabetta asked.

*.*.*.*

Outside on a balcony table Rein, Bright, Toma, and Pastel where all gathered.

"You guys changed clothes because of me! I'm sorry." Rein apologized.

"We're the ones who should apologize, we invited you without thinking or giving you a warning!" Bright said.

"No I'm glad you invited me this place is like a palace!" Rein smiled, "I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Should we tell her?" Pastel asked the boys.

"I don't know…" Bright said.

"Tell me what? I want to know!" Rein insisted.

"Well, did you know there's a haunted room here?" Toma told her.

"Like with ghosts and stuff?" Rein asked.

"Yea, they say it's the spirits of passes Harcourt members. When the clock strikes ten the lights go on in this room and someone with a hat and long coat walks around. His footsteps echo through the place tap, tap, tap…" Pastel continued. They were all expecting her to start screaming or show some sort of fear, but what she did surprised them.

"That's…so cool!" Rein smiled.

"Huh?" They all looked confused.

"Aren't you scared?" Toma asked.

"Why would I be scared?" Rein asked.

"Aren't most girls scared of stuff like that?" Bright told her.

"I guess, but I always loved ghost stories, even back at Belle Orphanage!" Rein smiled. The boys looked at each other before laughing.

"You really are tough!" Pastel roared with laughter.

"We'll be right back Rein. Wait here so we can all escort you to the dance floor." Bright got up and the other two followed him. Rein did as she was told and stayed on the balcony. Elizabetta and Hiruzu, who had been watching the conversation, began to whisper to each other as the boys left.

"If she shows up at the dance wearing that, everybody will laugh at us Francoise." Elizabetta whispered.

"Let's throw her out." Hiruzu suggested.

"As long as those three follow her we can't. But I have a good idea…"

*.*.*.*

"You suddenly wanted us to come with you, what's up?" Pastel asked.

"You came without knowing?" Bright laughed.

"Well I get the feeling that if we didn't you would've dragged us here anyway." Toma said.

"Well, I can't say that's wrong. Well, this is it!" Bright took out a light blue princess-style dress with puffed sleeves. It had a blue sash with a bow tied around its waist. It was simplistic, but it looked beautiful.

"Bright that's…" Toma began.

"Since I was positive that Rein would come here I bought this." Bright grinned.

"Then why didn't you say anything about it sooner!?" Toma questioned.

"I wanted to surprise everyone by suddenly having Rein show up to the dance in this! Kind of like a Cinderella moment." Bright explained.

"Well, that sounds fine, let's get back to Rein and show her the dress!" Pastel grinned, "But you have to tell her it's from all of us, it's not fair otherwise."

"Aww, do I really have to? I thought I could get ahead of you guys." Bright pouted.

"Haha, come on let's go." Toma chuckled.

The boys made their way back to the balcony.

*.*.*.*

Outside at the balcony Rein looked up at the stars.

'_I wonder if I'll be able to see a shooting star…'_ Rein smiled.

"Oh!" She heard a pained voice from behind her. Turning around she saw Hiruzu helping Elizabetta sit down at one of the balcony tables.

"I feel lightheaded…Rein, won't you go and prepare a room for me?" Elizabetta asked.

"Alright!" Rein nodded.

"It's on the third floor hallway, the very last room, Elizabetta and I will see you there." Hiruzu informed. Rein left the balcony and went to the third floor. She did not get a chance to see the two siblings smirk.

"Very last room…right there!" Rein ran over to the room and opened the door. When she stepped inside the door slammed shut behind her and she heard Elizabetta cackle, "Hey!"

"I'll let you out after the party so stay quiet until I come get you!" Elizabetta said.

"Open the door! Let me out!" Rein banged her fists on the door.

"Watch out for ghosts!" She heard Hiruzu laugh.

*.*.*.*

Once the boys arrived at the balcony they saw the Francoise siblings there, but no signs of Rein.

"Elizabetta." Toma called.

Elizabetta smiled and rose from her chair, "Thomas!"

"Do you know where Rein is?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but the dance is about to begin! You'll dance with me won't you?" Elizabetta placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh, uh…I should probably look for-"

"Forget about Rein!" Elizabetta snapped.

"Well, this is her first time in such a large place she's probably lost. I should look for her." Toma backed away from Elizabetta and fled with Bright and Pastel.

"They'll never find her!" Elizabetta frowned.

*.*.*.*

Rein sighed. She knew they weren't coming back and it was pointless to bang on the door. She tried looking around the room, but it was so dark she could barely see anything.

"I think there are some windows over there, if I let the moonlight in…" Rein stumbled around and got to the curtains. She pulled them to the side and finally had some light in the room. She opened one of the windows and looked down. If she could find a long enough rope she could climb down. Rein started looking around the room for a rope. She saw worn out stuffed animals, old children's books, and some worn out dolls.

"This must've been a little girl's room…I don't think I'll find rope here, but I shouldn't give up yet!" Rein went to the closet and looked around. She found two toy horses with rope tied around their necks, "Perfect!"

Rein untied the ropes from the horses and then tied them together. The ropes were old and they looked like they would be susceptible to breaking, but Rein felt like she had no other choice. She pushed a heavy desk over to the windows and tied one of the rope's ends to its leg before tossing the other end to the ground. She got up on the desk and climbed out the window. As she climbed down she heard a bell ring. She momentarily stopped climbing and turned to face the clock tower.

"It's ten o'clock…" She murmured. Suddenly she heard footsteps from underneath her.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap **_

_**Tap**_

"Like the ghost story…" Rein recalled, but just shrugged. When she tried climbing down some more the rope snapped and she screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the brick sidewalk, but instead she felt warmth. Opening her eyes she saw someone wearing a hat, Rein could not tell too much apart from that in the dim moonlight. The person gently placed her down and she saw that he wore a long coat.

"My…My prince!" Rein shouted. He said nothing and Rein slowly made her way over to him, she tried to take the hat off, but was interrupted.

"Rein!" She turned around and saw Pastel, Bright, and Toma approaching her.

"We've been looking for you!" Toma said.

"Why'd you come out here?" Pastel asked.

"Oh. Uhm…" Rein looked back, but saw that her savior was gone. She turned back to the group, "I just wanted to take a little walk! I wanted to explore this place."

"Well you can continue that some other time! Come with us!" Pastel grabbed her hand and dragged her to a dressing room. Bright showed her the dress.

"For you Rein!" Bright smiled.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can amaze everyone with this!" Pastel grinned. Toma went over and grabbed a jewelry box from one of the dressers.

"Here, pick some jewelry. These were my mother's, but I'll let you borrow them if you take good care of them." Toma opened the box and revealed its content.

"Wow! They're all so beautiful!" Rein picked out a simple pearl necklace and matching pearl bracelet. The boys left the room and let her change. Rein slipped the dress on and then put the jewelry on. She walked out of the room where the boys escorted her to the ballroom. Suddenly everyone in the ballroom had their eyes on them.

"R-Rein!" Elizabetta growled.

"How'd she get out!?" Hiruzu questioned.

Pastel grabbed Rein's hand and led her down the steps to the actual dance floor.

"I feel like I'm in some dream…" Rein dreamily sighed, "If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up."

"It's not a dream. Come on, let's dance." Pastel led Rein as they danced to the center of the dance floor. It truly did feel like a dream to Rein.

'_It's like I'm a princess in a fairytale and Pastel, Bright, and Toma are all my princes!'_ Rein thought.

"Okay, my turn!" Bright lightly pushed Pastel away and started leading Rein through another dance. It lasted slightly longer then Pastel's dance before Toma cut in. As Rein danced whispers began to emit from the crowd.

"I can't believe the Francoise family brought a servant." One woman whispered.

"Madam Francoise must be very…_gentle_." Another said.

"Do you hear what they're saying dear?" Mrs. Francoise asked her husband.

"Yes, but it does not matter. Rein is a pure girl, it seems even aunt Camelot can understand that. The boys seem quite fond of her too and they're the only opinions that really matter here." Mr. Francoise replied.

'_There is no way I can let her continue like this if that is the case!'_ Mrs. Francoise glared.

As Rein danced with Toma she realized that he had porcelain skin.

'_Just like my prince…the one who saved me was wearing the clothes my prince had when we first met…I wonder could he be my prince or maybe…is it Toma? Dancing with Toma reminds me of Belle Hill, the gentle breeze that wafted through the air carrying the scent of the bell flowers. I suppose, who my prince is doesn't really matter right at this moment. No matter who he is he will always be my prince and in this moment I don't think I could be happier. Ms. Georgia, Ms. Juliet, I am truly happy from the bottom of my heart!'_

*.*.*.*

After the music stopped Rein decided to get some fresh air outside. She went to the place where she had first encountered her savior.

"Of course he would not have come back." Rein sighed. However a glimmer of something caught her eye. She knelt down to the ground and saw a brooch. She picked it up and placed it under the moonlight. It was silver. The brooch was crescent moon shaped and had an angel inside it. On top of her wing was a star and in her hands another star. It was quite intricate.

"He probably dropped this…If I keep it I might run into him again right? I can return it then…"

Rein now had another person she had to find, not only her Prince from Belle Hill, but her mysterious savior. And if the two just happened to be the same person…


	10. The Barn Princess

A/N: Wooo~! Chapter ten! So how are you guys enjoying the series so far?

I hope you like this newest chapter!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter 10**

**~The Barn Princess~**

*.*.*.*

…_And it was such a wonderful party. I'm sorry that I can't show you just how beautiful the dress I wore was. But I can show you this drawing._

Ms. Juliet took out the second page of the letter and showed the orphans a drawing Rein had made with her wearing the dress she had worn for the party.

"It's so pretty!" Amelia a black haired, brown eyed girl said.

"She looks like a princess!" Johnny, a blond haired and blue eyed boy commented, "I want to see the real one!"

"Well, at least it seems that Rein is having a wonderful time at with the Francoise family. It seems like she's being treated like a princess!" Ms. Georgia smiled.

"Yes, I suppose we never had anything to worry about." Ms. Juliet agreed.

*.*.*.*

"Rein you are not part of the Francoise family!" Mrs. Francoise hissed.

"I know…" Rein said.

"If you know then what exactly did you think you were doing at the party!?" Elizabetta asked.

"You were happily dancing with other nobles as if you were one of them!" Hiruzu sneered.

"I-I was trying to be my usual self…" Rein tried to explain.

"And you went around stealing other people's boyfriends!" Elizabetta roared.

'_Toma didn't say anything about you being his girlfriend, actually it seems to me like he doesn't even like you.'_ Rein frowned. Then she saw some servants exiting the estate and carrying her stuff including her bed!

"Wait! That's my-" Rein gasped.

"From today forward your room assignment will change Rein." Mrs. Francoise informed.

"Where will I stay?" Rein asked.

"In the barn." Mrs. Francoise pointed to the barn.

"That place suits you perfectly Rein!" Hiruzu smirked.

"And when Thomas and the others find out you live in a barn they'll never want to see you again!" Elizabetta told her.

"Now then, Elizabetta, Hiruzu, let us go out now." Mrs. Francoise said.

"Alright! Can I drive?" Hiruzu asked.

"I want to go to the pet store! I heard they got a new shipment of the cutest kittens and puppies!" Elizabetta grinned. The three of them left Rein on her own.

"They wouldn't care about something like that right?" Rein muttered to herself. She made her way to the barn and saw all her things set up, "Thrown out of the attic and into the barn huh? Well! I thought it would've been much worse!"

Rein smiled and went up to the horses, "Let's all get along okay? I'll take care of you all from now on!"

Rein began to take care of the three horses she would now be living with. She gave them food and cleaned their stalls before giving them all a good brushing. It soon became nightfall. Rein laid down on her bed.

"Good night Artemis, Marilyn, and Chloe!" Rein told the horses before she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up to the sounds of a cat meowing in pain. Rein rushed out of the barn and looked to see Hiruzu and Elizabetta chasing King away.

"And stay out! I don't need you anymore, I found a much cuter pet!" Elizabetta laughed.

"Good riddance!" Hiruzu chuckled. The two siblings made their way back to their house as King sadly trudged away.

'_That poor cat…'_ Rein went up to King and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" Rein asked. The cat replied with a low meow.

"That was too cruel! Just because she got another pet doesn't mean you should be abandoned!" Rein huffed, "Would you like to stay with me King?"

The cat happily meowed. Rein smiled and took him inside the barn.

"Okay you can stay in here, make nice with the horses I have to go help in the kitchen!" Rein made her way to the kitchen.

"She seems so happy, but…" Mary sighed as she saw Rein working hard to scrub the floor.

"Yeah, but now she's taking care of the horses, coming to help us over here, and she's working in the garden too…" Archie sighed.

"I don't understand why Mrs. Francoise is so strict with Rein! She and Elizabetta have the same age, but Elizabetta gets away with everything and Rein can't get away with even breathing the wrong way." Mary muttered.

"Alright, I'm done! I'll go help Robert in the garden!" Rein grinned and left the kitchen.

"Is she really alright?" Archie sighed.

*.*.*.*

When Rein went over to see Robert she saw Toma with him.

"Toma!" She called out.

"Rein, it's nice to see you again." Toma smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to pick up some mulch. Since Elizabetta and Hiruzu aren't here right now I figured it was the perfect opportunity." He replied.

"Here you are, Sir Thomas, these are all of them." Robert placed down the final sack of mulch.

"My! This is more than I thought there would be. He told me I would be able to carry them all on my own." Toma sighed.

"I'll help you carry them!" Rein picked up two bags of mulch.

"You will?" Toma looked a little worried.

"It's fine, I'm a strong girl!" Rein proudly stated. She picked up one more bag and Toma picked up a few bags himself. They began to make their way back to the Harcourt estate. The bags were a little heavy so there were times when Rein almost lost her footing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Toma asked.

"I'm fine!" Rein reassured, but then she slipped on a rock, "Kyaah!"

Toma set his bags down and rushed over to her, "Are you okay!?"

"S-sorry, I'm fine." Rein laughed nervously. Toma held out his hand for her and she gladly accepted. Toma noticed how there were scuff marks on her hands.

"Th-they're dirty huh? I'm sorry…" Rein apologized.

"I'm sorry for having you do something like this. I can handle the rest on my own." Toma began picking up all the bags of mulch before walking away.

"…He must've been startled seeing my filthy hands…" Rein frowned.

"_**And when Thomas and the others find out you live in a barn they'll never want to see you again!"**_

She recalled Elizabetta's words, _'Is that really true? No, it couldn't be…Maybe he felt bad having a girl have to lift something heavy.'_

Rein made her way back to the garden where Robert was waiting.

"Ah, you've returned Rein! Why not stop by the kitchen? I hear Archie has prepared you a snack." Robert smiled.

"Really?" Rein beamed, "I'll head over right away! Oh, but I should go get King first, I'm sure he'd like some!"

"King? Elizabetta's cat?"

"Well, not anymore…Since Elizabetta seems to have gotten a new pet she abandoned King so I decided to keep him!"

"But didn't he cause a lot of trouble for you?"

"King's not a bad cat, he just had bad owners. I'll be going now!" Rein waved at Robert and ran to the barn, "King! Let's go to the kitchen and get a snack!"

The Persian cat, who was currently curled up on her bed, stood up and made his way over to Rein. The two then ran over to the kitchen. They would have gone in, but they saw Mrs. Francoise, Hiruzu, and Elizabetta speaking to Archie.

"I hope the pie turns out well made. Aunt Camelot adores well cooked pies." Mrs. Francoise told Archie.

"Mother, could I carry that pie over to aunt Camelot?" Elizabetta asked.

"If you want my dear. I'm sure that would please her very much." Mrs. Francoise agreed.

"I'll go with her too, mother!" Hiruzu grinned. Mrs. Francoise nodded and left the kitchen. The siblings soon followed after and that is when Rein finally went in. She was able to hear a small bit of the siblings' conversation.

"You just want to see Thomas." Hiruzu chuckled.

"Of course, who would want to see aunt Camelot?" Elizabetta told him, "And you just want aunt Camelot to give you some money."

"Geez, they're so…" Rein mumbled.

"Rein! There you are, here, I made you some candied roses!" Archie handed her a jar of candied roses.

"Thank you very much! You wouldn't happen to have anything for King would you?" Rein asked.

"You're keeping him? Well, I think we have some leftover cat food, Elizabetta bought too much for that small kitten." Archie grabbed a bag of cat food and poured some in an old bowl for King which he happily ate.

Rein ate some of the candied roses and became nostalgic. She remembered when she celebrated her birthday with Fine, the gentle breeze of Belle Hill, her farewell to Fine, and her meeting with her Prince from Belle Hill…And with each different memory she swore that the taste of each rose petal changed. Some were very sweet, others were bitter, and some had the perfect blend of both.

'_I just love these candied roses. Hmmm…'_ Rein suddenly got an idea, "Hey Archie? Can you teach me how to make some candied roses? And a pie too?"

"Sure! Making them for someone?" Archie asked.

"At the party I made Mrs. Camelot mad and I would like to apologize. Since I heard that she liked well made pies I thought I should make her one to apologize. Adding some candied roses would be a nice touch too!"

"Alright then! Let's get started! But the candied roses won't be finished until tomorrow."

"That's okay. This pie can be like practice!" Rein smiled. Archie showed Rein how to make a pie properly. After they placed Rein's first pie inside the oven Archie showed her how to make candied roses.

"These should be ready by tomorrow...and I think the pie's done." Archie grabbed Rein's pie out of the oven and cut her a slice. Placing a piece of it into her mouth she smiled. It came out tasting great!

"It's really good! Thanks for teaching me!" Rein thanked.

"No problem. Come here tomorrow and we'll get started on Mrs. Camelot's pie." Archie grinned.

"Okay! Good night!" Rein left the kitchen and went back to the barn with King following right behind.

*.*.*.*

After Rein finished doing her morning chores she went to the kitchen and made a pie with Archie. When it was taken out of the oven she decorated it with candied roses.

"Why not go out for a walk?" Archie suggested, "The pie will take a while to cool. You should kill some time."

"Okay!" Rein nodded. Unbeknownst to her Elizabetta had been watching in secret…

She went to go get King and they went for a walk near the lake.

"Look King, there are some lilacs!" Rein smiled. She ran over to the lilacs, but she tripped and fell on something on the way…or more specifically someone.

"Hey! I was napping here!" Pastel groaned.

"Oh Pastel!" Rein quickly stood up.

"Miss Blue!" Pastel smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Rein apologized.

"It's fine. Seeing your pretty face after waking up makes up for you falling on me." Pastel grinned. Suddenly Rein started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, "It's not too polite to laugh at someone you know."

"It's just…your hat!" Rein giggled. Pastel took his hat off and took a good look at it. It did not look too strange except for the flowers and feathers in it. It must have looked like a woman's hat to Rein.

"This is a gift from my father. He's a sailor and just sent this from Kitaria. Men in Kitaria are quite feminine from what father told me. Guess that's why they wear these types of hats." Pastel informed.

"Your father? A sailor?" Rein was in awe.

"Yeah." Pastel nodded, "Aunt M-or rather lady Harcourt let me, Bright, and Toma stay at her estate while our parents are away."

"Really?"

"Yup. Lady Harcourt's a real sweet lady. She's always smiling just like you, Rein! It's a real lovely smile too. You two are a lot alike I think. She's more beautiful though."

"Well…I should get going now."

"Wait! Don't get upset. It doesn't matter if you're not exactly like her. We all find you very pretty Rein. I'm sure you'll become a gorgeous lady soon Rein! You'll be just like a princess…"

"Hey Pastel!" Bright suddenly appeared, "What's with all this flirting!?"

"Go away Bright, you're bothering us lovers." Pastel pouted.

"You're not lovers!" Bright groaned.

"So where's Toma?" Pastel changed the subject.

"He got caught by Elizabetta and Great Aunt!" Bright grinned.

"So you abandoned him." Pastel laughed.

"It's fine, he'll be okay. More importantly I'm glad I found you. I didn't see you at the Hope gate…" Bright began.

"Hope gate?" Rein asked.

"That gate you passed when you first met me is the Hope gate, my gate." Pastel explained.

"Lady Harcourt gave each of us permission to design one gate." Bright smiled.

"Wow!" Rein beamed.

"So why were you looking for me?" Pastel asked Bright.

"Oh! I need you to try out these boots I made. If they work the way I want them to you should be able to walk on water!" Bright told him.

"On water!?" Rein and Pastel screamed.

"Yeah, so put them on and then I'll activate them-"

"No way!" Pastel said.

"Then you try them Rein!" Bright forcibly placed the shoes onto Rein before she could reject, "And then we just…"

Bright pushed a button on the boots and then pushed Rein into the lake. Much to her and Pastel's amazement they actually worked! Rein was walking on water!

"It's working! It's really working! You're great Bright! A genius!" Rein smiled.

"No, not really…" Bright blushed.

"Wait…is that smoke!?" Pastel pointed out. The boots began to malfunction and soon Rein fell into the water.

"Rein!" They yelled.

"I'm okay!" Rein replied. She began swimming back to the boys.

"Another failure…I'm so sorry Rein!" Bright apologized.

"It's fine! I had fun while it lasted!" Rein beamed.

"…An angel! You're a goddess! You never get mad!" Bright cried.

"Well she should be mad. After she called you a genius your stuff stopped working." Pastel stuck his tongue out.

"Quiet you." Bright mimicked him. Rein giggled, but then she sneezed.

"Oh! We should get her some dry clothes!" Pastel said.

"I think the Harcourt estate is closer, come on!" Bright urged.

"Wait! Don't forget King!" Rein called for her cat who quickly made his way to the group.

"Wait…isn't that…Oh never mind! I can question it later come on!" They made their way to the Harcourt estate.

*.*.*.*

At the Harcourt estate Mrs. Camelot, Elizabetta, Hiruzu, and Toma where all in the back garden. Hiruzu, Elizabetta, and Mrs. Camelot all sat a tea table while Toma sat a little ways away on a garden chair.

"You've become quite the lady, Elizabetta. You went through all the trouble of baking me such a lovely pie. You even made candied roses!" Mrs. Camelot praised.

"I just love baking!" Elizabetta lied. She had never even so much as held a kitchen utensil used for cooking before. However since Rein had so _**kindly**_ left the pie covered with candied roses there and Archie had gone a way for a bit…It would be such a _**shame**_ to let them go to waste!

"Would you like to have tea with us Thomas?" Elizabetta asked Toma.

"No thank you." Toma responded, "But tell me Elizabetta."

Elizabetta's immediately face immediately lit up. She was hoping her would ask her out for a walk or something of the like, but her hopes where shattered upon Toma's next words.

"How is that smiling girl who lives in your house? Is she well?" Toma asked.

"Why do you want to talk about Rein?" Elizabetta huffed, "She's evil and barbaric!"

"Rein?" Toma questioned.

"Do you know that she smacked Hiruzu!?"

"Yes, I'm sure she is like that because she is an orphan!" Hiruzu spat.

"And when she broke mother's vase she blamed us for it!" Elizabetta frowned.

"She plays the innocent card in front of mother too." Hiruzu sneered.

"I can't bear her!" Elizabetta sighed.

"…" Toma did not look convinced. He was sure they were lying.

"Why, I did not get that sort of impression from her before. Albeit I did think there was something wrong with her. But now that you've both told me it is clear to me that she must be exactly as you say!" Mrs. Camelot frowned, "We must be stricter with her!"

Toma heard rustling in the bushes and turned to see. He saw Bright, Pastel, and Rein peeking out, _'This is the worst possible moment for Rein to appear!'_

"Aunt Camelot, could you give her some dry clothes?" pastel asked.

"I will give nothing to that girl Pastel!" Mrs. Camelot glared.

"But Aunt! She's soaked!" Bright yelled.

"Bright, pastel, you have lessons now, go to your rooms." Mrs. Camelot instructed, "And you girl, isn't it a bit too early for a swim? A servant must behave like one."

"But Aunt! It's not her fault she fell in-" Bright began.

"Go to your room Bright!" Mrs. Camelot yelled, "You can come down at four. We'll have Elizabetta's handmade pie then."

Rein looked at the pie and gasped, _'That's the one I made!'_

Elizabetta smirked at Rein.

"All of you to your rooms! You as well Toma." Mrs. Camelot instructed. They were all pushed to their rooms. Toma glanced back sadly at Rein.

"And what are you still doing here girl!? Go away! Never show your face to me again!" She yelled.

Rein was on the verge of tears as she ran away. It took everything Hiruzu and Elizabetta had in them to not laugh out loud.

'_Don't cry! Don't cry Rein!'_ Rein told herself as she ran. When she got to the barn she sat herself on her bed and tried to calm down. King ran inside the room shortly after.

"Oh! I'm sorry King I left you behind…" Rein beckoned King over and picked him up. She hugged him close.

King seemed to frown as he watched Rein still try to desperately stop herself from crying.


	11. The Party Where I Saw Her Again

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also Guest reviewer **n**: You speak my language. Forever wanting to see their favorite character suffer. And believe me, most of the writers are like that. I mean, have you seen all those writers who love Fine, but make everyone pretty much treat her like dirt in their stories. That's how it always goes. You want your favorite character to suffer especially when it's your own writing. Because when it's someone else's writing most people go "author y u do dis!?" all the while plotting to make their favorite character suffer in their own writing. At this point I'm pretty sure it's an unspoken rule that if you love a character you have to make them suffer in some way, shape, or form at some point in time.

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Eleven**

**~The Party Where I Saw Her Again~**

*.*.*.*.*

The next day arrived and Rein was busy washing the horses.

"Rein! Come here!" Rein heard Elizabetta shout. Rein made her way to Elizabetta.

"Make sure all the horses are looking well groomed today! I want to show them to our guests at the party." Elizabetta instructed.

"Guests? Party?" Rein asked.

"Of course, other nobles will be coming today for a grand party. Make sure you don't do anything to embarrass us!" Elizabetta smirked and left with her brother. Once they were a ways away from Rein Hiruzu spoke.

"Hey, you know that girl, uhhh, Bright and Shade's friend. She's coming today and she seems to have quite a bit of an interest in Shade." Hiruzu said.

"Yeah?" Elizabetta urged him to continue.

"Let's make things interesting…" Hiruzu grinned.

"…And then we can blame it all on Rein!" Elizabetta giggled.

*.*.*.*

"Okay, I think we can plant the new roses now, the mulch seems to have made the soil healthier already." A purple haired and indigo eyed boy told Toma.

"Yeah…Say Shade?" Toma looked at his companion.

"Hm?" Shade did not look away from the flower pots of roses, but did give him a sign he was listening.

"Those new roses we made…you wouldn't mind if I took one and gave it to someone right? I mean we have at least twenty of them…"

"Are you going to give it to that girl none of you can stop talking about? Rein right?"

"A-ah…yeah…I had her try to help me carry the mulch without realizing that they were already working her too hard back at the Francoise Manor and she looked like she was on the verge of tears when Aunt Camelot chased her away…I-I want to cheer her up…"

"…Alright." Shade agreed. Toma smiled. Shade and Toma went to another part of the garden where some purple and white roses where growing. These roses had been a creation of Toma's and Shade's. Toma went over and carefully snipped one off of the bush it was currently growing from and to his confusion, so did Shade.

"Will you be doing more research on it?" Toma questioned.

"…No, give her this one as well and tell her it's from someone else…" Shade handed him the rose.

"You want me to tell her you gave it to her?"

"No, don't mention my name; just say someone else gave one to her."

"Hmm…Don't tell me you've grown an interest in her too? I can already hear Pastel griping about another rival."

"Nothing of the sort…Just…"

_*.*.*.*_

_Shade did not attend the party despite it being held in his own home. It would have been meaningless anyway. His mother was not in attendance, or his sister, or even his father. But that suited him just fine. He was never one for social interaction. The only people he has ever really held a conversation with was Toma, Pastel, and Bright. Perhaps too with a red head he sometimes found to be an annoyance, but sometimes rather nice to have around._

_Shade decided to linger outside of the party for a while, perhaps Toma or one of them would come out and he could ask just how badly Camelot is behaving. He honestly could not understand why that woman insisted on acting so high and mighty._

"_Ah!" He heard a scream. Looking up he saw a girl falling. Shade quickly rushed over and caught her just in time. She opened her turquoise eyes and he placed her down._

"_My…My prince!" She shouted after a minute. Shade was rather confused. What did she mean by that? He saw that she was reaching for his hat, most likely to take it off, and much to his own shock, he did not find himself swatting her hand away or trying to leave._

"_Rein!" The girl turned around and Shade saw Pastel, Bright, and Toma all heading towards them. While she was distracted he slipped away. They had a small conversation before going inside._

_When the dancing began Shade took a quick peek inside and saw Rein and his cousins happily dancing to the music. She was wearing something different from when he caught her, he took note. Shade went back to where she fell. He recognized that room as his youngest sister's whose life was tragically cut short. Shade took out a brooch from his pocket and looked at it. It shimmered in the moonlight._

"_Luna…" Shade murmured. He turned back to where the music was playing and recognized that the tune playing right now was about to finish. People should begin to come outside for some fresh air, there is always at least someone who comes out Shade knew. _

_He gently laid the brooch down on the ground and left a few moments before the song ended, __**'Just what am I doing?'**_

*.*.*.*

"…Just, from what I hear you guys saying she has a lovely smile and you all seem quite adamant about making her keep that smile so…She'd be happier with two right? I don't want her starting to cry and then all three of you sulking because of it."

"Fine, I'll leave it at that for now then. I'll be going now." Toma chuckled and left the garden.

"…Prince huh?"

*.*.*.*

"So other nobles will be here today huh?" Rein murmured as she finished up brushing Artemis, "I wonder…if Fine will come…The Devonshire Family is nobility too right?"

"Rein? Are you in here?" Toma pushed the doors to the barn open.

"Toma!?" Rein whipped her head around.

"Are they making you tend to the horses? Wait…why is there a bed in here? Don't tell me they're making you stay here?" Toma frowned.

"I…yes..." Rein mumbled.

"That's terrible! They can't treat you like this! You need to tell them they can't do this."

"N-no! It's okay….besides if I make them anymore upset they'll only get even madder at me and give me an even worse punishment."

"Punishment? This is punishment? What did you do? Surely whatever it was wasn't bad enough to send you to stay here."

"Bad enough or not I'm stuck here, but it's alright I don't mind staying here. But never mind all that why were you looking for me?"

"O-oh, right. I have a present for you."

"Present? For me? What is it?" Rein's face immediately lit up.

"This." Toma presented the purple and white rose to Rein, "It's called _**Luna Rose**_."

"It's beautiful! I've never seen a rose like this before." Rein stared in awe.

"That's because it was barely created by my cousin and I." Toma smiled.

"You made this!? With Pastel or Bright!?" Rein asked.

"No, neither of them, it's a cousin of mine you haven't met yet. Which reminds me, he also wanted to give you a Luna Rose." Toma took out the second rose.

"Thank you. To the both of you. I'll take good care of them I promise!" Rein beamed.

"I'm glad. Oh, I have to get going. I'll see you later." Toma waved and went on his way.

"Bye!" Rein called after him. She then went to go get a partly chipped vase she had gotten earlier that day.

'I don't know why they want to throw away such a beautiful vase, even if it is a little broken. It can still hold water and stuff…' Rein put the vase on her table, filled it with water, and placed the Luna Roses inside of it.

"Nice and pretty." She smiled, "Don't you think so King?"

The cat gave her a meow.

"Rein!" She heard someone scream her name. Rein left the barn and saw Mrs. Francoise.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Go and clean the pathway. I want it to be spotless by the time our guests arrive." Mrs. Francoise instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Rein nodded and went to go clean.

*.*.*.*

"Phew, finally finished." Rein sighed.

"I can't believe she made you help us." James frowned. He along with Rein, Lulu, Allison, Matthew, and Robert were forced to clean the pathway.

"No it's okay. I'm glad I could help you guys out." Rein grinned.

"Oh look, some carriages are starting to pull up." Allison pointed out.

"All of you. When the guests arrive show them inside and if they have luggage carry it for them." Mrs. Francoise commanded.

"Yes." They all answered.

The noble families that had arrived early where the Eden, Anson, Ryder, Greville, Carrington, Teleki, De Lacy, and Noel. The rest were scheduled to arrive later that night.

"There sure are a lot coming early…" Rein murmured.

"I think that's everyone right?" James asked Matthew.

"No, one more family is supposed to be coming." Matthew responded.

"Who?" Rein questioned.

"The Devonshire family I believe." Matthew replied.

"Devonshire..!" Rein smiled, _'Fine, Fine will definitely be there! I'll get to see Anne again!'_

"Rein, Rein!" Elizabetta called.

"Huh?" Rein turned to face her.

"The horses are filthy! Didn't I tell you to clean them!?"

"But I did."

"They're not clean! Go back right now!"

"But…"

"NOW!" Elizabetta sneered. Rein trudged back to the barn.

'_I guess…I can probably see her at the party…'_ Rein thought.

*.*.*.*

About two hours before the party would officially Pastel, Bright, Toma, and a reluctant Shade arrived.

"Thomas!" Elizabetta squealed and clung onto Toma.

"A-Ah, hello Elizabetta." Toma greeted. Pastel and Bright giggled at his misfortune.

"Thank you for attending, we are so glad you could all make it. Especially you Shade. It has been a while since we've last seen you." Mr. Francoise smiled.

"Yes…" Shade nodded.

"Thomas! You'll escort me to the party and save your first three dances for me right? Right?" Elizabetta looked at him.

"A-ah…uhm…" Toma did not want to refuse while her parents were standing right there, but at the same time he did not want to dance with her or escort her.

"Hey Elizabetta, we can discuss this after we go inside right? Fine came all the way here and we all want to greet her!" Bright smiled, "Now come on, show us where she is!"

"Oh fine!" Elizabetta pouted, but showed them inside to Fine's guest room.

"Hey Fine!" Pastel greeted when they entered. Fine turned around and smiled.

"Hello Pastel." Fine said.

"Hello." Toma smiled.

"How are you Fine?" Bright asked.

"I'm doing very well." Fine replied.

"So you've seen her, now Toma what do you say? You'll escort and dance with me right?" Elizabetta turned her full attention onto Toma.

"Well…I don't…"

"You _**WILL**_ escort and dance with me, _**RIGHT**_?"

"I…"

"Elizabetta!" Hiruzu shouted.

"What!? Don't interrupt brother." Elizabetta glared.

"Father wants to see you now." Hiruzu said.

"What? Ugh! I'll go!" Elizabetta begrudgingly left with her brother.

"Great timing." Toma sighed in relief.

"Hahahaha! She was about to force you! Guess you'll have to avoid her from now on!" Pastel roared with laughter.

"As lively as always." Fine giggled, "Ah…Shade?"

"Hm?" Shade glanced at Fine.

"Umm…will you be…e-escorting someone this evening? B-because if not I though m-maybe you would…"

"_**Mreeow!**_" They heard a cat hiss. Through the half opened door a small Siamese kitten came running through the door with a large white Persian cat chasing it.

"Rein! Rein! Control your beast of a cat!" Elizabetta roared.

"King! King! Calm down!" Rein rushed into the room and picked up King.

"We are so sorry." Mrs. Francoise and Elizabetta came into the room.

"Because of you Rein I'll be late to go see father!" Elizabetta frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Rein apologized,_ 'But it wasn't even my fault, your kitten was irritating King! And who do you think you're calling a beast? King was your cat before!'_

"Apologize to our guests, what if your stupid cat got them injured.

"I am very sorry." Rein turned to see the guests and saw Fine.

She was quite happy to see her, _'Fine!'_

Fine's eyes widened and she turned the other way, _'Rein… Farewell Rein. I'm sorry. I must forget everything about Belle Orphanage, about everyone, about being an orphan!'_

It was then that Rein recalled Fine's final letter to her:_** I'm sorry Rein, but I can no longer write letters to you anymore. I now have many new rich friends from other noble families and they can never find out about me being an orphan. In order to become a true member of the Devonshire family and a true lady of nobility, I must forget about everyone and everything having to do with the Belle Orphanage. Do not write me anymore letters.**_

_** Goodbye Forever,**_

_** Fine Nancy Devonshire**_

"Fine!" Mrs. Devonshire rushed into the room, "Are you alright!?"

"Y-yes mother." Fine replied. It was then that Mrs. Devonshire took notice of Rein.

"I am sorry about this servant's behavior. I'll scold her right away!" Mrs. Francoise said.

"No please allow me to do that. It was my daughter after all. We can call it even then." Mrs. Devonshire replied.

"If that is what you want. You can scold her in that room over there. Listen to everything she says Rein!" Mrs. Francoise led Mrs. Devonshire and Rein to a different room while Elizabetta left to go see her father.

"Are you really okay Fine? You look a little pale." Bright asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. Fine is my name after all." Fine smiled reassuringly. However, she did glance over to Shade, _'Is he worried too?'_

Shade, on the other hand, had his attention on the door where Mrs. Devonshire and Rein where currently in.

"What are you looking at, Shade? Fine's over here! You too Toma!" Pastel snapped Shade and Toma out of their trance. It was then that both boys realized they had been staring at the same place.

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't mean to imply I wasn't worried about you, Fine. It's just…it seems a bit strange to scold a girl because of what a cat did." Toma nervously said.

"And what's your excuse?" Pastel got a little closer to Shade before whispering, "You don't even _**know **_Rein!"

"I was worried." Shade replied, "I've just never seen someone asked to scold a servant."

"Oh…Well, there was no need to worry. I'm fine." Fine forced a smile. She really would have liked for Shade at the very least to have looked at her with concern, _'I wonder if that makes me selfish.'_

*.*.*.*

"I never expected to see you here, Rein." Mrs. Devonshire calmly spoke.

"Yes, it has been a while." Rein said.

"That's your cat?" She looked at King who was sitting in Rein's lap. Mrs. Devonshire swore it was glaring at her.

"Yes…I'm sorry that he caused a ruckus…"

"Oh, I didn't really want to scold you. I just wanted to explain something."

"What is it?"

"I understand that you might feel upset that Fine is refusing to speak to you, but she is the daughter of the Devonshire family now."

"…"

"What do you think would happen if the Francoise family finds out Fine had been living with you at Belle Orphanage…the one who would suffer the most would be Fine. Rein, if you truly care for Fine you shall not try to act friendly with her and you will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"…"

"Okay? You understand right?"

"…" Rein silently nodded.

*.*.*.*

"Hiruzu and Elizabetta are very happy that you decided to bring along Fine." Mrs. Francoise smiled.

"We are very glad we could come." Mrs. Devonshire said.

"Fine has turned into quite the lady since we've last seen her. But is she alright? Sitting over there all by herself." Mrs. Francoise turned to see Fine sitting a little ways away from her, her mother, Elizabetta, and Hiruzu.

"No, she's always been like this, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt her to be more like Elizabetta." Mrs. Devonshire replied.

"I'm just trying to be like mother!" Elizabetta giggled. The rest of them began to laugh too.

Fine just sat in her seat with tears in her eyes. She recalled her mother's words.

"_**Fine, we adopted you because you are a very wonderful girl. We believe you'll become truly happy being with us and becoming a member of our family. However, I am worried about one little thing. If someone learns you were once an orphan and lived in Belle Orphanage you won't be able to make your way in high society. So for the sake of your happiness do not speak to Rein at all, do not even look at her."**_

Fine began to silently cry, _'Rein…Rein!'_

*.*.*.*

At the party Toma was busy trying to avoid Elizabetta while the other three boys decided to hang around Fine.

"Poor Toma." Pastel laughed.

"You sure do seem to be enjoying his suffering though." Bright grinned.

"Better him then me right?" Pastel stuck his tongue out.

"All three of you are so…" Shade mumbled.

"Geez, I can't find Toma and Rein's late! Where are my horses!?" Elizabetta screamed.

"I brought the horses." Rein announced a few seconds after Elizabetta's outburst.

"It's about time!" Elizabetta sneered.

When she heard Rein's voice Fine wanted to take a glance at her at least, but recalling her mother's words made her turn the other way.

"Fine? What's wrong? You look pale again." Bright asked.

"It's…the horses…" Fine lied.

"Rein! Take them away! Hurry!" Elizabetta barked.

Rein nodded and took a quick glance at Fine before leading the horses away, _'Fine, you've become very pretty. Just like a fairytale princess. You must be so happy, I'm glad you are. We were always together in Belle orphanage, you always protected me. So don't worry. I won't tell anyone anything. You always protected me and if not saying anything and never speaking to you again protects you then I'm willing to put up with it!'_

'_I'm so sorry Rein…Even if forgetting about everyone else is easy, I can't bring myself to forget about you, but…I can't let anyone find out I was an orphan. What would Shade think of me if he knew I was!?'_ Fine thought.

Rein was going to make her way back when she heard Elizabetta and Hiruzu.

"We'll put this on Fine…And then we can blame it all on Rein!" Hiruzu smirked as he held a branch full of insects.

"Great idea!" Elizabetta nodded.

"I won't let you do that to Fine!" Rein yelled and tackled Hiruzu, wrestling the branch away from him.

"Let go of me! Help! Mother!" Hiruzu screeched.

The spectacle became the center of attention. Upon seeing Rein Toma, Pastel, and Bright rushed over.

"Rein! Rein stop!" Toma grabbed Rein.

"Let me go!" She cried and flailed. The branch in her arm accidently scratched his face. Rein stopped flailing and gasped, "Oh no! Toma! I'm sorry!"

"Are you hurt Toma!?" Elizabetta forcibly pushed Rein away from Toma and placed her hands on him.

"How dare you, do you realize what you've done!?" Elizabetta turned and glared harshly at Rein.

Mrs. Francoise finally managed to make her way over to them.

"Mother! She hit me!" Hiruzu cried.

"You'll be punished for this Rein! Go back to the barn immediately!" Mrs. Francoise shouted.

'_Rein!'_ Fine wanted to cry out for she saw and heard the whole thing. She knew what they were planning. She knew those two never liked her and now Rein would be punished for something she did not do all because Hiruzu and Elizabetta are making out Rein to be the bad guy! Fine was shaking and she was about to make a move to go over there, but her mother caught her shoulder and shook her head.

'_Rein!'_ Fine balled her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry; it seems she was planning some mischief." Mrs. Francoise went to apologize to Mrs. Devonshire and Fine.

"It's nothing. She didn't get the chance to do anything." Mrs. Devonshire replied.

"You apologize to them too, Rein." Bright said.

"Yeah, you already apologized to Toma who you injured so now you have to apologize on the person you were going to play the prank on." Pastel frowned.

'_What?'_ Rein's eyes widened, _'They believed Elizabetta and Hiruzu?'_

"You shouldn't have done that Rein." Toma turned to her, "You shouldn't exceed your limits."

'_Exceed my limits? They're not even going to bother asking for my side of the story?'_ Rein balled her fists in an attempt to stop her tears and ran away.

"Rein!" Toma called.

"Let her leave. She was supposed to go back to the barn anyway!" Elizabetta glared.

Rein did run away, but she did not go to the barn, she ran past it, much to King's confusion. King decided to follow her. Rein ran all the way until she ended up at a river.

'_Why…I didn't do anything. But it's clear this time...I'll definitely be dismissed this time. Ms. Georgia, Ms. Juliet…I want to see you both again.'_ Rein cried and looked down into the river. She saw that a boat was there next to the side of the river.

'_Would this take me back to Belle Orphanage?'_ Rein let herself fall into the boat. The old rope tying it down snapped when her weight hit the boat and it began to float down, but at that point Rein did not want to stop it. She wanted to find where this river ended and hopefully it would take her all the way back to the orphanage. She closed her teary eyes and let herself fall asleep.

King began to go crazy. He started meowing loudly trying to wake Rein up.

*.*.*.*

Back at the Francoise Estate the party was back in full swing. But Fine was not the least bit happy. Rein had left and was going to be punished all because she did not speak up. If she had said something in her defense, anything at all, it would have at least stopped Rein from crying she thought.

"Fine? Why are you so upset?" Bright asked.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong. There's no need for such a sad face." Pastel said.

"…" Fine stayed silent.

"Maybe dancing with Shade would cheer you up it seemed like you wanted to ask him to earlier. Shade-where is he?" Toma looked around, but did not see Shade.

"Did he slip out during the commotion? Typical…" Pastel sighed.

*.*.*.*

"_You can do it Rein!" Taori said as Rein clumsily scaled the tree._

"_Almost there!" Fine cheered._

"_Almost…" Rein finally made it to the tree branch they had told her to go to._

"_You did it!" Taori and Fine cheered._

"_Y-yeah!" Rein giggled._

Rein opened her eyes, _'A dream…'_

"Mreow! Meow!" Rein heard King cry.

"King! W-whoa!" The boat began to rock violently and the river current became stronger. Rein looked ahead of her and saw a waterfall approaching.

"Noooooo!" Rein cried as she approached the water fall and consequentially fell from it…


	12. Ribbon Entwined Hearts

A/N: Next chapter Wooo~! Okay so about the every Monday updates, you're still getting them, but they'll be coming about one to three hours later than usual because I now have to stay after school to make up a Geometry credit I failed. Not only that but this means more homework included in the already huge pile of homework I already have which means less time for manga translations and less time for story updates. At this point probably everything except for Candied Roses is going on a hiatus. Not that it's too different from before, but at least before I was making progress in rewriting and editing.

So for those of you asking about The Other Soleil Girl and for me to please reupload that, not gonna be happening anytime soon. The day it was going to be reuploaded it got deleted from my computer because some people came to my house to fix my computer that didn't _**a_ctually_ have any problems on it**_. Maybe in summer, but in the summer I'll also be working on the Game of Life series so I wouldn't hold your breath.

My apologies for any inconvenience, but I hope you'll have patience with me and my god awful math skills.

Ai Koukigyoku: Why, yes, this is based off of Candy Candy and now let me love you because I had yet to meet anyone who knew the anime before.

I hope you all enjoy chapter 12!

*.*.*.*

Chapter 12

~Ribbon Entwined Hearts~

*.*.*.*

King did not know what to do. He could not jump into the water, but he did not know how else to save her. However, he did get an idea. He decided to run back and find someone who could help her, someone who would be willing to help her.

*.*.*.*

Rein ended up at the bottom of the water fall, she was able to open her eyes slightly and see someone with a hat and mask dragging her out of the water.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine…" Are the last things Rein heard before blacking out completely…

*.*.*.*

A few hours after Rein left Toma, Pastel, and Bright decided to sneak to the barn.

"Maybe we were a bit too harsh on her." Toma mumbled.

"Yeah, besides, there had to be some good reason why she attacked Hiruzu." Pastel said.

When they finally arrived at the door they knocked.

"Rein?" Toma called, however, he received no response.

"Rein? We want to apologize." Bright tried, but once again, no response.

"Come on Rein, we really are sorry. Let us just…" Pastel opened the door and saw that Rein was not in there.

"Huh?"

*.*.*.*

Rein slowly came to. When she opened her eyes she saw the same masked man preparing something in the fire. He was not only wearing a mask, but the same thing her Prince wore as well.

"My prince…?" Rein murmured as she got up.

"…No." The masked man responded.

"O-oh…I'm sorry…I just…" Rein apologized.

"…Don't worry about it. Here. Eat." The masked man handed her a stick with a baked fish on it.

"Oh, thank you." She took a bite from it, "Um…so who are you? My name is Rein."

"…Eclipse." He replied.

"Eclipse…are you the one who saved me that time in the party?"

"…Yes."

"Ah! Then this is yours." Rein took out the angel brooch.

"Keep it." Eclipse closed her hand over the brooch.

"But, it's yours."

"Hold onto it for me."

"Huh? Hold onto it? Why?"

"…I would like you to."

"Isn't this something important?"

"It is, but I want you to hold onto it for me. I can do something in return for you."

"Huh? Oh no! You don't have to do anything….Um…I'll take good care of it."

"Thank you." Eclipse got up, "We shouldn't be here any longer it's late. Follow me."

*.*.*.*

Once the party ended some guests left and others, who were to stay until after tea time tomorrow, retired to their guest rooms.

"Bright, Toma, you two go on ahead." Pastel told them.

"Huh?" Why?" Bright asked.

"I'm going to go see if Rein returned." Pastel replied.

"Then let us come too…" Toma said.

"No, I should go alone." Pastel shook his head, "You need to make sure Shade actually went home instead of disappearing into the unknown like he normally does."

"…Alright, then we'll see you later." Toma and Bright reluctantly left as Pastel made his way to the barn; however, Rein was still not there.

"Strange…Maybe she came back and they put her to work?" Pastel decided to go inside the Francoise manner. He talked to Hiruzu and Elizabetta about it.

"Oh? She's not at the barn?" Elizabetta smirked.

"Can't even follow orders!?" Hiruzu sneered, "Oh well, if she's gone for good that's even better than her being punished!"

"Hmph! Even if she does come back mother said she was planning to send her away!" Elizabetta laughed.

"…!"Pastel quickly took off running back to the Harcourt Manor.

*.*.*.*

'_Rein…I wonder where you ran off to. I hope you got back safely…'_ Toma recalled the incident earlier at the party, _'That incident…Rein wouldn't hit Hiruzu without a good reason…'_

"Toma!" Toma's thoughts were interrupted when his door was slammed open by Pastel and Bright.

"What? Pastel, did Rein return?" Toma asked.

"No she didn't! And even if she does she'll be sent away!" Pastel yelled.

"Sent away!?" Toma repeated.

"When I went to go check she wasn't there so I asked Elizabetta and Hiruzu about her. They didn't see her, but said when she does return Mrs. Francoise will end her away!"

"This is horrible…" Bright mumbled.

"I didn't like her living with the Francoise anyways, but…But where else could she stay?" Pastel frowned.

*.*.*.*

It was late at night and Pastel had not gotten a wink of sleep.

'_No matter what I can't sleep. Miss Blue…I can't stop thinking about you. I figured my teasing was the same as I did with all the other girls, but this time… this time it's the-'_

*.*.*.*

'_-first time a girl has ever actually caught my heart.'_

Without being able to sleep, Bright went outside for a walk.

'_Before, the only things that really interested me were science and inventions…I can't sleep, I'm too worried about her. Where did you go, Rein?'_

During his walk he ran into King who seems to have gotten lost.

"King! If you're here does that mean…Rein's around too!?" Bright shouted. The cat, upon hearing him, starting meowing rapidly.

"What's wrong? Are you trying to tell me something? Did something happen to Rein!?" The cat meowed as if giving him a yes. King began to lead him to the river.

*.*.*.*

'_Maybe she fell asleep and lost track of time somewhere around here.'_ Toma went out for a walk, but his objective quickly changed to finding Rein when this possibility popped into his head.

"Wh-whoa!" Toma heard someone yell and it was quickly followed by the sound of something crashing. He followed the sound and saw Pastel.

"Are you okay?" Toma asked.

"Oh? You're out here too? Haah, I didn't see the small cliff so I fell, but I'm fine." Pastel got up and dusted himself off. King ran past the two.

"King?" They stared after the cat.

"Slow down!" They saw Bright approaching.

"Bright? What are you doing out-" Toma was cut off.

"I'll explain later, right now I'm afraid something must have happened to Rein!" Bright told them. Pastel and Toma began to follow Bright and King.

Once they arrived at the side of the river, Bright used his light to examine everything and saw that the boat was missing.

"Did Rein go into it?" Bright asked.

"Is that what King was telling us!?" Pastel gasped.

"Meow!" King replied as if confirming his sentence.

"Then she must've gone downstream towards the waterfall! Hurry we have to go see if she's okay!" Toma and the others all ran down to where the waterfall was at shouting Rein's name.

*.*.*.*

Eclipse led Rein to what seemed to be a manor.

"Is this place yours?" Rein asked.

"No, but it's empty and I have no place else to go." Eclipse responded.

"So you're homeless? Like me!?" Rein smiled.

"Is that really something to be happy about?" Eclipse questioned.

"No I suppose not, but…it's the first time I've met someone like me." Rein smiled nervously, "Though maybe Harcourt owns this manor."

"What makes you say that?" Eclipse asked.

"It just seems like they have a lot of power and money so I just figured…I could be wrong." Rein began to walk through the house. The electricity still worked so despite it being dark out Rein was still able to see what was inside the manor. She saw a few photos. One seemed to be of a family of six, a mother, father, two brothers, and two sisters.

"They look so happy…" Rein stared.

"Rein!?" She heard someone call.

"Rein are you here!?" She heard someone else.

"Reeeee~in!" Another voice that was shortly followed by a cat's meow.

"Is that Toma and the others!?" Rein peeked out the window and sure enough, she saw a light and a familiar blonde holding onto it while shouting.

"It is!" Rein ran towards Eclipse, "Eclipse! My friends have come to find me!"

"I see…will you be going with them?"

"Yes, I have to return to the Francoise estate and apologies too."

"Francoise? But didn't you say you didn't have a home."

"I'm their servant."

"Servant! Then wouldn't you prefer to leave? You must suffer being there."

"Yes, but there's nowhere else for me to go and I have three wonderful friends…and now I have you too, right Eclipse?"

"Yes…"

"Well, take care and thank you Eclipse!"

"Stay safe."

"Oh, but before I go…Will I be able to see you again?"

"Write me a message in a bottle then throw it into the river. I'll get it and then see if I can find you at the Francoise Manor, undetected of course."

"Okay! Thanks again and I won't tell anyone you're here! Bye!" Rein ran out of the manor and Eclipse simultaneously turned the lights off.

"Rein!?" The boys called.

"King! Toma! Pastel! Bright! I'm here!" Rein ran up to them.

"Rein!" The boys ran up to her.

"Meow!" King ran up to Rein and she picked him up.

"Where were you?" Toma asked.

"Oh, I was just…trying to calm myself down." Rein replied.

"We were all really worried about you! You shouldn't wander off so far." Pastel frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Rein apologized, "I'll head back."

"To the Francoise?" Bright asked.

"Yeah, I have to apologize." Rein nodded.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bright suggested.

"Yeah, it won't be easy on your own." Pastel agreed.

"Thank you, but this is something I have to face alone…well, not completely alone, King will be with me!" Rein smiled, "I'll be going back, thank you for worrying about me, you should all go back home too."

Rein left the three boys and went back to the Francoise Manor with King.

"I'm worried about her…" Pastel sighed.

"So am I…" Bright said.

"…" Toma remained silent and merely watched Rein's retreating figure.

*.*.*.*

By the time Rein returned to the manor it was already day break.

"Hmm…it might still be too early for anyone to be awake. I'll change my clothes and feed the horses before I go inside and apologize…" Rein went to the barn and noticed something tied to one of the wooden support beams. When she got closer she saw that it was two pink ribbons.

"Are these...these are Fine's!" Rein placed King down and quickly untied the ribbons.

'_Fine…Fine hasn't forgotten me after all! You still remember Fine! You came all the way out to the barn just to see me, I'm sorry I wasn't here, but, thank you.'_ Rein clutched the ribbons to her chest.


End file.
